Familienbande
by Chillkroete
Summary: 7. Schuljahr: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und Draco erhält von seiner Tante ein Foto, das sein und Hermines Leben verändert. Aktuell: Es werden Pläne geschmiedet...ui, ui
1. Aller Anfang ist schwer

**_Familienbande_**

**__**

Genre: General 

Zeit: 7. Schuljahr

Rating: G

Spoiler: keine

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Personen, Tiere, Orte und was es sonst noch so gibt, das ihr wieder erkennt, gehört der werten J.K.R

Aller Anfang ist schwer

„Tschüß Mam, tschüß Dad. Ich hab euch lieb!", verabschiedete sich Hermine Granger von ihren Eltern mit einer Umarmung, bevor sie zum Gleis 9 ¾ aufbrach.

Sie schnappte sich ihren Kofferwagen, winkte strahlend noch ein letztes Mal ihren Eltern zu und stürmte dann schnell, damit es kein Muggel sah, durch die Barriere zum Gleis 9 ¾ hindurch, doch stieß auf der anderen Seite sofort auf Widerstand und ging zu Boden.

‚Wahrscheinlich ein Erstklässler, der stehen geblieben ist, da er so überwältigt von dem Anblick ist!', dachte sich Hermine und rappelte sich lächelnd auf. Allerdings verfinsterte sich ihr Blick sogleich, als sie sah, wer es war, in den sie versehentlich hineingerannt war.

„Granger! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich soo vermisst!", höhnte Draco Malfoy sogleich, als auch ihm bewusst wurde mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

Eine leichte Röte begann sich in Hermines Gesicht abzuzeichnen.

„Schon gut, schon gut, es braucht dir nicht unangenehm zu sein… ich bin das gewohnt!", fügte er süffisant hinzu, doch das war für Hermine scheinbar schon genug, und sie schrie mit hochrotem Kopf: „Draco Malfoy, es reicht! Wage es nicht mich zu provozieren, sonst steht Slytherin im Punkteminus, noch bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt begonnen hat! Als Schulsprecherin bin ich nämlich, laut dem Brief von Prof. McGonagall, allzeit dazu berechtigt…"

„…Punkte abzuziehen, aber nicht mehr als 20 auf einmal, Strafarbeiten zu verteilen, und dich bis 23.30 Uhr in den Gängen aufzuhalten!", nahm Malfoy ihr die Worte aus dem Mund.

Entsetzt starrte ihn Hermine an, ihren Mund halb offen vor Erstaunen.

„Ganz recht", spöttelte Malfoy, „ich habe den Brief auch bekommen. Ich bin der diesjährige Schulsprecher, oder hast du etwa etwas anderes erwartet?"

Mit diesen Worten kehrte er ihr den Rücken zu und ging zum Hogwarts Express.

Verärgert blieb Hermine zurück. ‚Malfoy als Schulsprecher!', dachte sie. Hatte sie wirklich etwas anderes erwartet? 

Wenn sie ehrlich war, nicht. Er war immer sehr gut in der Schule gewesen, musste sie zugeben, und sein Vater hatte mit Sicherheit das Übrige getan. 

Aber sie hatte etwas anderes gehofft. Sie hatte gehofft, dass vielleicht Harry Schulsprecher werden würde, wo er schon kein Vertrauensschüler geworden war und auch immer einer der besten war.

Ihren Gedanken nachhängend schob auch sie schließlich ihren Wagen zum Hogwarts Express, stieg ein und machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Harry und Ron. Sie hoffte, dass die beiden schon da waren und ein Abteil ergattert hatten, wo sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.

Auf ihrer Suche nach den beiden öffnete sie also Abteiltür nach Abteiltür, nur um kurz später eine Entschuldigung zu murmeln und die Tür wieder zu schließen.

Sie wollte diesem Verhalten gerade wieder nachkommen, als sie eine ihr nur allzu bekannte Stimme aus dem Abteil vernahm: „Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Granger, aber mehr als zu erlauben, dass du für mich schwärmst, kann ich beim besten Willen nicht!", stichelte Malfoy. 

‚Ruhig bleiben, einfach ruhig bleiben und weitergehen!', versuchte Hermine sich zu beschwichtigen und machte mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Tür wieder zu, bevor Malfoy noch Schaden anrichten konnte.

Es vergingen ungefähr zwei Minuten, bis die Tür zu Malfoys Abteil wieder aufging.

„Langsam wird's peinlich, findest du nicht?", knurrte Malfoy, ohne sein Gesicht vom Fenster abzuwenden.

„Für wen?", kam es angrifflustig zurück.

Verdutzt blickte Draco bei diesen Worten auf: „Blaise!", rief er ein wenig überrascht aus, und deutete dem großen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen sich zu setzen.

„Nun, für wen sollte was langsam peinlich werden?", fragte Blaise seinen Freund nach einer Weile, als dieser sich schon wieder dem Fenster zugewendet hatte.

„Ach", sagte Draco ohne aufzusehen, „die Granger – Kuh …" 

„Ahso", murmelte Blaise kaum verständlich. Er wusste, wann er zu schweigen hatte, und dies war definitiv einer dieser Momente.

Draco schien nachdenken zu wollen, aber wer konnte es ihm auch verübeln?

Nach einiger Zeit, in der die beiden Slytherins je ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten und es durchs Fenster nichts weiter zu sehen gab, als ein paar Bäume, die die Berge ablösten und umgekehrt, kam plötzlich etwas Bewegung in Draco.

Er stellte sich hin, holte seinen Koffer von der Ablage, wühlte kurz darin und zog schließlich ein Foto heraus.

Nachdem er seine Sachen wieder verstaut hatte, setzte er sich neben Blaise, der die komplette Aktion verwirrt beobachtet hatte: „Hier, sieh mal!", sagte Draco und hielt Blaise besagtes Foto unter die Nase.

…wird fortgesetzt…


	2. Aufgedeckt und Aufgeworfen

_Vielen Dank, an die netten Reviewer resi, Drake, Maia, jessy, Viciousdragon, cat-chan, Cate (Blaise ist nur in der dt. Ausgabe ein Mädchen), und Cathleena!_

2. Aufgedeckt und Aufgeworfen

„Wer ist das?", fragte Blaise verdutzt.

Auf dem Bild waren zwei Babys, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, beim Windelwechsel zu sehen. Sie grinsten sich an und hatten Spaß mit ihren Rasseln.

Der einzige Unterschied zwischen den beiden war, dass das Mädchen ein wenig dunklere Haare hatte.

„Das bin ich!", sagte Draco ruhig, und deutete dabei auf den Jungen, „und das…", nun zeigte er auf das Mädchen, „…ist meine Schwester!"

„Deine Schwester?", rief Blaise erstaunt, „ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine hast!"

„Ich bis vor ein paar Tagen auch nicht. Du weißt ja, dass nachdem was mit meinen Eltern geschehen ist, ständig irgendwelche Verwandten vorbei kamen, um das Manor zu durchsuchen oder auch einfach um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten und ich habe mich in der Zeit viel mit Tante Gertrude unterhalten, und es schließlich erfahren. Sie gab mir auch dieses Bild!", sagte Draco mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Ich frage mich nur", fuhr der blonde Slytherin fort, „warum sie es mir nie gesagt haben! Ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, dass Mam nie mit mir darüber gesprochen hat. Bei _Vater wars allerdings vorraussehbar._

„Hmm…", sagte Blaise nur ratlos, und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um den jungen Malfoy. 

„Weißt du denn, was mit deiner Schwester geschehen ist oder wo sie jetzt wohnt…?", fragte Blaise behutsam.

„Nein, ich weiß gar nichts über sie. Tante Gertrude wusste auch nichts, sie war eher erstaunt, dass ich nicht mal wusste, dass es sie gibt. Schon merkwürdig…aber ich werde sie finden, und dann werde ich hoffentlich alles erfahren!"

„Hast du denn schon eine Ahnung, wie du anfangen willst zu suchen? Ich meine, es könnte etwas schwer werden sie zu finden, wenn du so gar nichts über sie weißt!"

„Ich weiß", antwortete Draco bekümmert.

„Aber sieh mal hier", fuhr er etwas hoffnungsvoller fort und deutete auf den Unterleib des Mädchens, „daran werde ich sie erkennen!"

„So, dann willst du wohl alle Mädchen in unserem Alter bitten, sich für dich auszuziehen, was?", kicherte Blaise.

„Unsinn, du Dummkopf", widersprach Draco und verdrehte seine Augen, „wir werden uns einfach etwas anderes ausdenken müssen!"

„Wir?"

„Ja, ich hatte gehofft, du hilfst mir!", gab Draco zu.

„Natürlich helfe ich dir", versicherte Blaise seinem Freund verschmitzt, „dann müssen wir uns nur noch einen guten Plan überlegen; vielleicht gibt es ja einen passenden Trank, den Snape uns zeigen kann…!"

„Vielleicht", meinte Draco nachdenklich, „Ich hab allerdings schon im Manor in der Bibliothek nachgeguckt, habe aber keinen gefunden. Perfekt wäre ein Trank, der für den, der ihn eingenommen hat, die Kleidung der anderen unsichtbar erscheinen lässt für eine gewisse Zeit. Dann könnten wir zumindest schon mal mit den Hogwarts – Mädchen anfangen…!", fügte er schelmisch hinzu.

„Ach hier seid ihr!", sagte Hermine zu Harry und Ron, als sie sie endlich in einem der hinteren Abteile fand, und ließ sich genervt in den Sitz gegenüber ihren Freunden plumpsen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Harry und beäugte seine Freundin besorgt.

„Ach, ich hatte nur das Vergnügen Malfoy heute schon zweimal zu begegnen; war nicht grad schön, wie ihr euch sicherlich denken könnt…und zu allem Überfluss ist er auch noch der diesjährige Schulsprecher!"

„Tja, wo gehobelt wird, da fallen Späne!", sagte Ron triumphierend.

Bei diesen Worten guckte Harry ihn verständnislos an, während Hermine allwissend erläuterte: „Ron, es freut mich sehr, dass du scheinbar etwas aus dem vergangen Jahr in Muggelkunde behalten hast, aber leider passt das Sprichwort hier nicht ganz!"

Etwas enttäuscht darüber, fing Ron stattdessen an, auf Malfoy rumzuhacken: „Dass er Schulsprecher ist, hat er sowieso nur seinem Vater zu verdanken. Alleine hätte er das nie geschafft…alleine wäre er wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal ins 7. Schuljahr gekommen, und sowieso, dass er überhaupt an Hogwarts ange…!"

„Ron, Rooon", rief Hermine, „hör auf. Malfoy ist nicht ganz unverdient Schulsprecher geworden, auch wenn ich das ihm gegenüber natürlich nie zugeben würde. In vielen Fächern war er immer direkt hinter mir…!"

Hilfesuchend schaute Ron zu Harry.

„Tut mir leid, Ron, aber es stimmt…", murmelte Harry.

„Was wird das hier?", schrie Ron aufgebracht, „verschwört ihr euch gegen mich?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber du verhältst dich gerade ziemlich kindisch!", erklärte Harry, als plötzlich die Abteiltür aufging und Neville hereinkam.

„Wer verhält sich kindisch?", fragte dieser interessiert.

„Ron", brummte Hermine, „aber lasst uns nicht weiter davon reden. Was hast du denn den Sommer über gemacht?", wollte sie nun schon besser gelaunt wissen.

„Ich habe meine Eltern in St. Mungos besucht, und ratet mal, wen ich im Nebenzimmer gesehen hab!", entgegnete Neville.

…wird fortgesetzt…


	3. Der Platz in der Gesellschaft

_Hinweis wegen Spoiler: Es sind unbeabsichtigt wohl doch ab und an welche aus Band 5 drin, die aber nicht unbedingt auffallen._

_Dieses Mal vielen Dank an **Anny,**** Matorif (danke, ich tu, was ich kann ^^´),** Cathleena** (wie sie die Schwester finden werden, wird etwas später verraten, ist aber nicht soo spannend ^^´), ****Nibin, ****Drake (Manor ist halt ein schweres Wort ^_^  und geh nicht nur vom 5. Buch aus. Im 6. Schuljahr ist auch noch einiges passiert *g*), ****Cate (im Englischen ist Blaise geschlechtsneutral :o) und ****cat-chan (öhh, in was soll Draco gut sein? Versteh ich nicht ganz ^^´). Und nun, viel Spaß! **_

3.Der Platz in der Gesellschaft

„Unseren gedächtnislosen Ex – Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer vielleicht?", vermutete Ron und musste sich vor Lachen seinen Bauch halten.

Erwartungsvoll schaute er in die Runde, erhielt aber nur missbilligende Blicke.

„Was?", fragte er daraufhin ärgerlich.

„Das war nicht gerade sehr taktvoll von dir!", wies Hermine ihn zurecht, und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Nevilles Richtung, der nur vor sich auf den Boden starrte.

Um die Situation zu retten fragte Harry Neville schnell, wer es denn nun war, den er gesehen hatte.

„N-nun", stotterte Neville, leicht errötet bei soviel Aufmerksamkeit, „Draco Malfoy war es, der da war!"

„Malfoy??", fragten die anderen gemeinsam erstaunt.

„Was hat er denn da gemacht?", wollte Harry wissen

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Neville mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, „ich habe nur von dem Zimmer meiner Eltern aus gesehen, dass er sich in dem Nachbarzimmer aufgehalten hat. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte er jemanden besucht…"

Gerade in dem Moment fuhr der Zug auf dem Bahnhof in Hogsmeade ein, und die Unterhaltung der Gryffindors fand ein jähes Ende. Aus Freude wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, verließen die vier Freunde schnell den Hogwarts Express und beeilten sich in eine der Kutschen zu gelangen.

Harry war gerade dabei die Tür zu einer der Kutschen zu öffnen, als plötzlich Draco Malfoys spottende Stimme zu hören war: „Du hältst mir die Tür auf, Potter? Wie nett. Scheinbar hast du endlich deinen Platz in der Gesellschaft gefunden!" 

Mit diesen Worten stieg der blonde Slytherin gefolgt von seinem Freund Blaise Zabini in die Kutsche.

„Malfoy!! Was fällt dir ein?", kreischte Hermine sofort außer sich. Doch zu spät, die Tür war schon geschlossen und die Kutsche setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

In der Großen Halle, begann wie jedes Jahr, der Anfang des Schuljahrs mit einem großen Festessen. 

Zuvor ergriff Prof. Dumbledore allerdings das Wort: „Gut wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit dem charakteristischen Funkeln in seinen Augen und lächelte in die Runde. Viele strahlende Gesichter nickten ihm zu.

„Wie in jedem Jahr gibt es ein paar wichtige Ankündigungen zum Beginn des Schuljahres zu machen: Die Erstklässler beachten bitte, dass der Verbotene Wald strengstens verboten ist. Außerdem möchte ich euch alle noch einmal daran erinnern, dass Mr. Filch, unser Hausmeister, es nicht schätzt, wenn auf den Gängen zwischen den Stunden Magie angewandt wird.

„Die Quidditch – Auswahlen werden in der nächsten Woche stattfinden. Jeder, der daran interessiert ist für sein Haus zu spielen, sollte bitte rechtzeitig Madam Hooch kontaktieren.

„Außerdem muss ich euch leider mitteilen, dass es in diesem Jahr nicht möglich sein wird über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben, da alle Lehrer nach Glasgow verreist sein werden zum Kongress für Hexen und Zauberer in pädagogischen Ämtern, der nur alle 8 Jahre stattfindet.

„Ferner wird euch schon aufgefallen sein, dass Prof. Snape fehlt. Er wird noch für ein paar weitere Wochen abwesend sein, weil er auf einer wichtigen Geschäftsreise ist. Da in dieser Zeit der Zaubertränkeunterricht natürlich nicht ausfallen kann, haben wir solange Ersatz gefunden durch Prof. Connor!"

Bei dieser Bekanntmachung brach ein tosender Applaus aus, der besonders vom Gryffindortisch ausging, während die Slytherins nur anstandshalber 2-3 mal klatschten.

„Und nun, lasset das Fest beginnen!", verkündete Prof. Dumbledore.

Kaum hatte Prof. Dumbledore die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, erschien das Essen auf den Tischen, und die Schüler stürzten sich gierig darauf, während sie sich schon wieder angeregt unterhielten.

„Hey Harry, was machst du denn für ein Gesicht?", fragte Ron seinen besten Freund zwischen zwei Bissen, „Ist doch super das Snape weg ist. In unserem letzten Jahr will Dumbledore uns scheinbar noch einmal richtig verwöhnen!"

„Ron, also ehrlich!", tadelte Hermine, „hast du eben eigentlich gar nicht zu gehört? Dumbledore hat verkündet, dass über Weihnachten keine Schüler in Hogwarts bleiben können!"

„Doch, das habe ich gehört, aber ich sehe das Problem nicht!"

„Hast du vielleicht nur mal eine Sekunde an Harry gedacht? Für ihn würde es bedeuten, dass er zu seinen schrecklichen Verwandten muss!"

„Unsinn, Harry kommt natürlich mit zu mir!", sagte Ron, wie selbstverständlich, und schaute zu seinem Freund, dessen Mine sich sofort aufhellte.

„Oh"

Derweil am Slytherintisch schaute Blaise seinen Freund besorgt an: „Lass doch den Kopf nicht hängen. In ein paar Wochen ist Snape doch wieder da!"

„Ach, das ist es nicht", wehrte Draco ab, „ich mache mir Gedanken darüber, wo ich Weihnachten bleiben soll. Nach Malfoy Manor kann ich nicht…"

Verständnisvoll nickte Blaise und bot ihm an: „Ich würde dich ja gern mit zu mir nehmen…, aber das wäre auch wohl nicht das Beste!"

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Draco geknickt, „perfekt wäre, wenn ich jetzt meine Schwester kennen würde. Dann könnte ich bestimmt zu ihr, denn _Er würde mich bestimmt nicht in Verbindung mit ihr bringen!"_

…wird fortgesetzt…


	4. Ein ganzes Jahr

_Vielen herzlichen Dank an **Fay Riddle, ****Maia (mir passiert das auch manchmal, dass ich ein Kapitel überseh ^_^´ und schön, dass es dir noch gefällt),** Drake** (f*cking ff.net ^_^  aber kein Problem, ich versteh, dass du nicht noch mal Lust hattest, alles zu schreiben), **Dark Mousy**, ****Maximiliane und **Saphirot** (warum Draco weder nach Hause, noch nach Blaise kann, wirst du noch erfahren : )) und nun viel Spaß!**_

_So langsam driften wir ab ins Land der Klischeés, aber es wird wieder besser, ich versprechs!_

4. Ein ganzes Jahr

„Bevor ihr gleich alle die Große Halle verlasst", sagte Prof. Dumbledore, der sich während des Essens noch einmal erhoben hatte, „habe ich eine weitere Bekanntgabe zu machen! Ein alter Mann, kann schon mal etwas vergessen…", sprach er weiter mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln, „und zwar sind die diesjährigen Schulsprecher Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor und Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin. Dies bedarf in sofern einer Bekanntmachung, da sich in diesem Jahr etwas geändert hat, und zwar dürfen die Schulsprecher Punkte abziehen und Strafarbeiten verteilen – wobei ich natürlich nicht hoffe, dass sie dem häufig nachgehen müssen!", sagte Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Lächeln und dem charakteristischen Funkeln in seinen Augen. 

„Außerdem werden die Schulsprecher, nicht wie gewöhnlich bei ihren Klassenkameraden wohnen, sondern einen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum, sowie ein Bad und je ein Schlafzimmer zur Verfügung haben.

„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, kommen Sie bitte nach dem Essen zu mir. Ich werde euch dann die Räume zeigen, und alles Weitere erklären!" 

„Waas, ich soll mit diesem Frettchen ein ganzes Jahr zusammen wohnen?", sprudelte es aufgebracht aus Hermine heraus.

„Wer hat sich das nur ausgedacht? Man kann es doch nicht mal 10 Minuten mit diesem stinkenden Muttersöhnchen in einem Raum aushalten!", pflichtete Ron ihr bei.

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu, „Dumbledore hätte ruhig mal vorher was sagen können!"

„Stimmt schon", mischte sich Dean ein, „aber so schlimm wird es nun auch nicht werden. Immerhin habt ihr beide einen getrennten Schlafraum, im Bad werdet ihr wohl auch jeweils alleine sein, und wenn du es im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr aushältst, kannst du immer noch zu uns kommen oder sonst wo hingehen!"

„Außerdem", versuchte Colin sie aufzuheitern, „hast du Malfoy so direkt vor deiner Nase und kannst ihm Punkte abziehen oder ne Strafarbeit bei Filch geben!"

„Ja, nur wird er bestimmt ähnliche Dinge versuchen!", sagte Hermine immer noch etwas geknickt, trotz der Aufmunterungsversuche.

„Versuch doch einfach ihn zu ignorieren. Das sollte am wenigsten Probleme verursachen!", meinte Neville.

„Als wenn das funktionieren würde!", zweifelte Ron.

„Nee, Neville hat schon Recht", sagte Colin und verursachte damit, dass dieser ein wenig errötete, „das ist vermutlich wirklich die beste Lösung!"

Frustriert seufzte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

Die Große Halle begann sich langsam zu leeren, und auch ihre Freunde waren schon gegangen, als sie plötzlich jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte: „Hi, ich bin Aiden McCallister aus Hufflepuff", sagte ein kleiner, dunkelhaariger Junge, „ich wollte dir nur viel Glück wünschen. Malfoy kann nämlich manchmal ganz schön fies sein!"

Gerührt lächelte Hermine: „Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir!"

Strahlend lächelte der Junge zurück: „Keine Ursache…tschüß!"

Stöhnend erhob sich Hermine schließlich und machte sich auf zum Lehrertisch. Draco war bereits dort, und sie beschloss ihn, wie Neville vorgeschlagen hatte, zu ignorieren. Vielleicht könnte sie so das komplette Schuljahr verbringen und würde keinen Ärger mit ihm haben.

„Hast du gewusst, dass wir zusammen wohnen müssen?", raunte er ihr zu, sobald sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.

Hermine schüttelte lediglich mit dem Kopf.

„Dumbledore hätte ruhig mal vorher etwas sagen können, dann hät…"

„Versuchst du gerade dich mit mir gegen unseren Schulleiter zu verbünden?", unterbrach Hermine ihn unwirsch, „und für dich immer noch _Professor Dumbledore!"_

„Oh ja, _Professor Dumbledore", äffte er sie nach, „wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Und zu deiner Information, bevor ich mich mit dir verbünden würde, würde ich eher mit Pansy ausgehen!"_

„Was ja auch so schlimm für dich wäre. Vermutlich sollst du sie sowieso heiraten, damit du _würdig"_ – dieses Wort spuckte sie aus, als wäre es Gift für ihren Körper – „die Nachfolge deines Vaters antreten kannst und deine Mutter hat bestimmt seit Monaten nichts anderes mehr im Kopf als die besagte Hochzeit zu planen!", entgegnete die Gryffindor – Schülerin. 

„Sprich nicht noch einmal so über meine Mutter!", hisste Draco in einem gefährlichen Ton, „sonst…"

„Aber, aber, Mister Malfoy. Keine Drohungen bitte. Sie beide müssen noch das ganze Jahr miteinander auskommen!", unterbrach Professor Dumbledore ihn, der sich endlich von seinem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall losreißen konnte.

„Wenn ihr mir dann bitte folgen würdet zu euren Räumlichkeiten…"

Also folgten sie ihrem Schulleiter durch einige Gänge, ein paar Treppen hinauf, und wieder durch einige Gänge, bis sie schließlich im 2. Stock vor einer alten Statue aus Marmor, die eine schöne junge Frau mit einer Harfe darstellte, zum Stehen kamen.

„Hier befindet sich der Eingang zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum!", sagte Professor Dumbledore zu den beiden Schülern, „das Passwort lautet Eintracht!"

„Zwietracht wäre passender!", murmelte Draco kaum verständlich, während Hermine den Professor anlächelte und sich bedankte.

„Nun gut, ich werde euch dann mal alleine lassen", sprach Dumbledore lächelnd weiter, „einen schönen Abend noch!"

Kaum hatte Professor Dumbeldore die beiden verlassen, begaben sie sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Nunja, ganz passabel!", befand Draco nach kurzer Zeit mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln.

„Spinnst du? Es ist klasse!", rief Hermine und ließ sich sogleich auf eine rote Couch fallen, die am Fenster stand. Doch lange hielt sie es dort nicht aus. Sofort sprang sie wieder auf um die Bücher, die in einem großen Regal untergebracht waren, zu inspizieren.

Genervt verdrehte Draco seine Augen und ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

Nachdem Hermine eine zeitlang mit den Büchern verbracht hatte und sich an der schönen Einrichtung, natürlich in Gryffindor und Slytherin Farben, erfreut hatte, beschloss sie nach dem anstrengenden Tag eine entspannende Dusche zu nehmen.

Somit betrat sie das Bad, dessen Boden dunkelblaue und die Wände hellblaue Fliesen hatte. Schnell zog sie sich aus und mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs hatte sie das Wasser aufgedreht.

Als das Wasser so auf sie hinabprasselte, fühlte sie sich sofort wie neu und schon kurz später beendete sie das erfrischende Schauer.

Gerade wollte sie nach einem Handtuch greifen, das an einem Haken bereit hing, als die Tür aufging, und Draco Malfoy hineinspazierte.

„Malfoy!", kreischte Hermine hysterisch, als sie sich ihm bewusst wurde, „Raus hier!"

„Entschuldige", murmelte Draco und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als sein Blick auf Hermines Unterleib fiel. Überrascht, doch mehr geschockt starrte er sie an.

…wird fortgesetzt…


	5. Trotzdem nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut

Diesmal mal ein anderes Format, und es können sich Fehler eingeschlichen haben, da ich momentan wegen eines kleinen Compi Crashs kein Word hab :( Nunja, kann man nichts machen und vielen lieben Dank, an alle, die die Geschichte lesen, besonders natürlich die Reviewer: Emmelie82 (Urlaub - geil. Ich will auch noch mal weg...und vielleicht klappts auch *hehe* Viel Spaß, dort wo du bist, und vielleicht ließt du ja danach weiter :)), cat-chan (jap, Snapey ist nicht da *g* aber er wird trotzdem noch ne ziemlich wichtige Rolle spielen ^_^), Maia May (die Idee mit dem kleinen Jungen war von meiner Schwester :) - Ich fand ihn auch süß :D), Echidna Drake (sorry wegen Klischeé :( ich mag ja Klischeés auch nicht, aber irgendwie musste es sein ^^´), und Die Geschichtenerzählerin (wääh, kritisier doch nicht das Format :( aber hier hast du jetzt kleinere Abstände *g* Was die Kürze angeht: Stell dir meine Geschichte einfach als kleinen Snack zwischen den Hauptmahlzeiten vor ;)).  
  
*  
  
5. Trotzdem nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut  
  
*  
  
"Raus! Mach, dass du raus kommst!", kreischte Hermine total aufgebracht. Sie hatte sich längst mit einem Handtuch bedeckt, doch Draco starrte sie immer noch wie gebannt an. Er hörte gar nicht, was sie ihm zurief, viel zu sehr war er in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt gefangen.  
  
Schließlich ertrug Hermine seinen Blick nicht länger, packte den verdutzten Slytherin hart an der Schulter und stieß ihn, so gut sie konnte, aus dem Bad hinaus.  
  
Der junge Malfoy war noch so durch den Wind, dass er es ihr weder übel nahm, noch einen fiesen Spruch abließ.  
  
Geistesabwesend ging er auf die dunkelgrüne Couch in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu, und setzte sich völlig verstört darauf. Seine Entdeckung hatte ihn total unvorbereitet getroffen. Er konnte noch gar nicht richtig begreifen, was er da gesehen hatte, aber er war sich sicher: Hermine Granger, aus Gryffindor und ein Schlammblut, war seine Schwester.  
  
Erst hatte er gezweifelt, das gab er zu, aber eigentlich auch nur, weil er es nicht fassen konnte. Doch es war zu eindeutig, um es zu leugnen. Er kannte es zu genau, als es zu verwechseln: Ein Muttermal in Form eines Mistelzweiges, fand er zumindest, und mittendurch diese Narbe. Sie war immer noch gut zu sehen, selbst nach all den Jahren. Er fragte sich, wie sie sie wohl bekommen hatte, aber wahrscheinlich wusste sie es selbst nicht mal.  
  
Seine Entdeckung traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet seine Schwester zu finden; sie hätte schließlich überall auf der Welt sein können, und er hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet sie so schnell zu finden; aber anstatt eines positiven Gefühls, das sie ihm hätte bringen sollen, fühlte er sich leer und schlecht. All seine Hoffnungen waren dahin.  
  
'Warum muss es auch unbedingt dieses Schlammblut sein?', fragte er sich, 'wenn es schon eine der Ziegen aus Hogwarts sein muss, hätte es dann nicht wenigstens jemand Würdigeres sein können? Hannah Abott zum Beispiel!'  
  
Wütend starrte er vor sich hin. Die Information, dass *sie* seine Schwester war, hatte er zwar jetzt, doch richtig begriffen, hatte er es trotzdem noch nicht.  
  
So hing er noch eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach, bis plötzlich die Badezimmertür aufging und Hermine herauskam: "Ach, wartet der werte Herr jetzt auch noch auf mich, damit er mich weiter begaffen kann?", fragte sie sarkastisch.  
  
"Hö?", wurde Malfoy aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, "Nee! Außerdem habe ich doch schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut!", murmelte er. Nach allem war er immer noch ein Gentleman und für einen Gentleman gehörte es sich nicht eine nackte Frau anzustarren.  
  
Aber plötzlich, während er so mit der Gryffindor - Schülerin sprach, wurde ihm bewusst, über was er die vergangenen Minuten nachgedacht hatte. Deswegen schrie er sie an: "Ich weiß allerdings nicht, warum ich mich bei *dir* entschuldige. Nach allem bist du trotzdem nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut!".  
  
Er hatte die Worte noch nicht komplett ausgesprochen, da sprang er auf, und hastete auf den Ausgang zu. Hermine wollte auf seine gemeinen Worte noch etwas erwidern, aber sie war einerseits etwas zu überrascht dafür und andererseits war er eh schon verschwunden.  
  
'Aber schon komisch, was er da gesagt hat. "Nach allem bist du trotzdem nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut!" Nach was?', dachte sie.  
  
~*~  
  
Schnell lief der junge Malfoy die Gänge entlang zum Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste unbedingt mit Blaise sprechen. Blaise würde wissen, was zu tun ist; er hatte immer einen guten Rat für ihn.  
  
Ungefähr zehn Minuten später kam er ein wenig außer Atem vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses zum Stehen, als ihm siedendheiß einfiel, dass er das Passwort noch gar nicht kannte.  
  
'Was mach ich nur? Was mach ich nur?', dachte Draco in seiner Eile.  
  
"Lord Voldemort! ... Todesser! ... Dunkle Künste! ... Schlammblüter sterbt! ... Grindelwald! ... Tom Marvolo Riddle! ... "  
  
Angestrengt dachte Draco nach, 'Was könnte es noch sein?'  
  
In seiner Verzweiflung schlug er mit seinen Fäusten gegen das Gemäuer. Vielleicht würde ihn ja jemand hören, hoffte er. Doch auch nach wiederholtem Klopfen regte sich nichts auf der anderen Seite und der Slytherin sank enttäuscht zu Boden.  
  
Mit angezogenen Beinen, seinen Kopf in den Händen, saß er dann an die Wand gelehnt. 'Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein!', dachte er, 'hat sich denn alles gegen mich verschworen? Erst das mit Sev, dann das mit meinen Eltern, das Schlammblut meine Schwester ... und ich weiß nicht mal das Passwort für Slytherin!". Bei dem unglücklichen Vergleich musste Draco ein wenig kichern.  
  
So saß er dann eine Weile und war schon eingenickt, da es langsam spät wurde, als sich ihm Schritte näherten.  
  
"Hey, wach auf!", sagte die Person sanft und rüttelte Draco leicht an der Schulter. Dieser öffnete müde ein Auge und als er erkannte, wer ihn geweckt hatte, wurde er sofort mit neuen Lebensgeistern erfüllt.  
  
"Blaise! Salazar sei Dank, dass du da bist. Ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen!"  
  
"Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen!", meinte Blaise zwinkernd, "weißt du, ich komm gerade aus der Bibliothek. Da wir Snape ja momentan schlecht um Hilfe fragen können, habe ich mich selbst schonmal ein wenig umgesehen, und ..."  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut", unterbrach ihn sein Freund, "du brauchst nicht mehr nachzuforschen!"  
  
Verwirrt schaute Blaise ihn an: "Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Weil ich weiß, wer es ist!", sagte Draco mürrisch.  
  
*  
  
... wird fortgesetzt ... 


	6. Waffenstillstand?

Diesmal hats etwas länger gedauert - Entschuldigung - aber jetzt gehts ja weiter :) Vielen Dank diesmal an Die Geschichtenerzählerin (stets zu Diensten, Herrin *fg*), Viciousdragon (öhm, was meinst denn du genau mit dem Muttermal? Also, wies aussieht, hab ich ja geschrieben. Ansonsten ist das halt ein normales, was sie von Geburt an hat, es sieht nur nicht aus, wie die meisten, und durch das Muttermal geht halt noch ne Narbe, die sie von einer OP hat...das ist einfach, damit Draco das auch genau erkennt), Echidna Drake (danke für die gute Kritik - könntest du vielleicht ein Beispiel für die "Unprofessionalität" geben?), Maia May (viel Spaß noch im Urlaub ^_^) und Nadine8!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
6. Waffenstillstand?  
  
*  
  
"Du weißt, wer es ist?", rief Blaise überrascht aus, "Wer? Komm, sag schon. Wer?"  
  
"Psst, nicht so laut!", fuhr Draco ihn an, "es braucht ja nicht gleich jeder wissen!"  
  
"Entschuldige"  
  
"Schon gut"  
  
"Also, wer ist es denn nun?", wisperte Blaise neugierig, und lehnte sich näher zu Draco.  
  
"Die Granger - Kuh", grummelte dieser, und kaum hatte der blonde Slytherin die Worte ausgesprochen, fing Blaise an laut zu lachen.  
  
"Was?", fragte Draco genervt. Die Tatsache, dass Hermine Granger die Person war, in die er alle Hoffnungen gesetzt hatte, war schlimm genug, aber dafür auch noch von seinem besten, und eigentlich auch einzigem Freund ausgelacht zu werden, war richtig mies.  
  
"Entschuldige bitte", sagte Blaise, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, "aber das ist einfach zu amüsant!"  
  
"Ich weiß", antwortete der junge Malfoy mürrisch, "ein Schlammblut, meine Schwester. Wer hätte das auch ahnen können?"  
  
"Aber, aber, Draco, wenn sie deine Schwester ist, kann sie nun wahrlich kein Schlammblut sein. Also sei nett zu ihr!", neckte Blaise seinen Freund.  
  
"Blaise!", keifte Draco, "sei bitte mal für einen Moment ernst! Jetzt ist wirklich nicht die Zeit um zu scherzen. Das ganze ist schon schlimm genug..."  
  
"Entschuldige bitte nochmals, ich weiß nur nicht wirklich, wo dein Problem liegt!" Als der blonde Slytherin diese Worte hörte, glaubte er seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können.  
  
"Du weißt nicht, wo das Problem ist? Hast du denn grad nicht zugehört?", fragte er, Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme aufsteigend.  
  
"Doch, habe ich!", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige ruhig, "ich sehe das Problem trotzdem nicht. Ich meine, warum hast du sie denn immer gehasst und gemobbt? Doch, weil du dachtest, weil wir alle dachten, sie sei ein Schlammblut. Das ist sie aber ja anscheinend nicht, also gibt es nicht wirklich ein Problem. Ok, ihr versteht euch nicht gerade gut, aber das kann man ja auch noch in den Griff kriegen..."  
  
"Und wie soll das bitte klappen?", fragte Draco, der von der Idee noch gar nichts hielt.  
  
"Ganz einfach, schlage ihr zunächst mal einen Waffenstillstand vor. Sie wird ihn annehmnen, glaub mir. Sie ist ein schlaues Mädchen!", sagte Blaise, Draco, der ihn zweifelnd anschaute, fixierend.  
  
"Dann nach ner Weile", fuhr Blaise fort, "könntest du dann ja mal versuchen ein wenig nett zu ihr zu sein. Frag sie, ob du ihr bei irgendetwas helfen kannst oder so. Nach der ersten Überwindung wird es ganz leicht sein. Ich schätze, das klingt für dich jetzt alles etwas absurd..." - heftiges Nicken von Malfoy - "...aber einen anderen Weg weiß ich auch nicht, und wenn es dir mit deiner Schwester wirklich so wichtig ist, dann wirst du das ja wohl tun können, oder?"  
  
Draco sah immer noch nicht sehr überzeugt aus, signalisierte aber, dass er es tun würde. Es blieb ihm schließlich auch nichts anderes übrig. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, seine Schwester zu finden; die Chancen standen zwar alles andere als gut, aber er hatte es geschafft, und dann sollte er sich von so einer Kleinigkeit abhalten lassen?  
  
'Das ist doch lächerlich', dachte Draco, 'wenn ich schonmal soweit gekommen bin, dann werde ich es nun auch ganz durchziehen...!'  
  
"Ok, ich machs", meinte Draco, "irgendwie wirds schon gehen..."  
  
"Richtig so!", sagte Blaise grinsend, "schön, dass ich dich überzeugen konnte und vielleicht ist sie ja auch ganz nett, wenn man sie erstmal kennt..."  
  
"Ja, vielleicht ... und danke, dass du mir geholfen hast. Manchmal denke ich wirklich, dass du viel zu gut für Slytherin bist...aber das ist auch gut so!", sagte Draco, während er sich vom Boden aufrappelte, und umarmte seinen Freund, der es ihm gleich getan hatte, zum Abschied.  
  
"Gute Nacht!", wünschte Draco, bevor er zu seinem Schulsprecher - Zimmer zurückkehrte.  
  
"Ja, gute Nacht!", antwortete Blaise, und ging ebenfalls, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
~*~  
  
Als Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintrat, sah er sofort, dass Hermine noch auf war. Sie saß auf der dunkelroten Gryffindor - Couch, tief versunken in ein Buch. Draco versuchte den Titel zu erkennen, und laß "The little book of feelings".   
  
'Hmm', dachte er, 'wahrscheinlich irgend so'n Mugglekram ohne Bedeutung...'  
  
Hermine hatte ihn bisher noch nicht bemerkt, also ging er weiter in den Raum hinein, und blieb knapp vor ihr stehen. Irritiert durch den Schatten, der auf sie gefallen war, sah die Gryffindor - Schülerin auf, blickte Malfoy kurz verwirrt an, und sagte dann: "Gibt es etwas? Sonst geh mir bitte aus dem Licht, ich würde gerne weiterlesen!"  
  
'Ruhig bleiben!', dachte Draco, 'frag sie einfach...'  
  
"Nun Granger, tatsächlich gibt es etwas, worüber ich mit dir sprechen möchte!", fing er beherzt an.  
  
"Ist das so?", hakte Hermine ungläubig nach, "nun...?"  
  
"Ich dachte mir, da wir ja nun ein Jahr zusammen hier festsitzen, und wir viele gemeinsame Aufgaben haben, sollten wir vielleicht so etwas wie einen Waffenstillstand vereinbaren...!"  
  
Ungläubig schaute Hermine ihn an. 'Was hat er da gesagt? Einen Waffenstillstand?'  
  
"Und?", fragte Draco etwas ungeduldig, "was sagst du?"  
  
*  
  
...wird fortgesetzt... 


	7. Waffenstillstand!

Vielen Dank für eure Treue und dass ihr immer so schön reviewt: Nadine8, Die Geschichtenerzählerin (hmm, den Film kenn ich nicht, aber ich hab mal so'ne Buchreihe aus der Jugendzeit meiner Mam gelesen, und da gings auch um ein Muttermal :o), Viciousdragon (gern), Echidna Drake (sag sowas nicht :( Das ist nämlich echt zuviel Lob...eine der besten *kopfschüttel* aber danke für deine Meinung. Ich fühlte mich übrigens auch nicht angegriffen oder beleidigt - keine Panik :)), Cathleena und meinem heimlichen Fan, Guard ;)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
7. Waffenstillstand!  
  
*  
  
"Einen Waffenstillstand möchtest du?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.  
  
"Das war es, was ich sagte, oder?", antwortete Draco patzig.  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Was nein?", wollte Draco wissen. Seine Geduld hing schon an einem seidenen Faden. 'Sie soll sich einfach mal entscheiden!'  
  
"Nein, ich nehme den Waffenstillstand nicht an!", sagte Hermine ruhig.  
  
"Und warum nicht?", presste Draco mit Müh und Not hervor. Am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt beschimpft und wäre dann davon stolziert, aber er brauchte diesen Frieden unbedingt, sonst könnte er seinen Plan gleich vergessen.  
  
"Weil du dich ja jetzt schon kaum beherrschen kannst. Spätestens in ein paar Tagen wirst du wieder in dein altes Schema verfallen sein, und mich, Harry und Ron beschimpfen...das brauch ich echt nicht!"  
  
"Es war auch nie die Rede davon, dass ich zu Potty und Weasel nett sein würde!", schrie Draco sie an.  
  
"Ha! Siehst du!", schrie nun auch Hermine, "das ist genau, was ich meine!"  
  
Geschlagen und frustriert ließ Draco sich auf die grüne Slytherincouch, die nur durch einen kleinen Tisch von der Gryffindorcouch getrennt wurde, fallen. Müde und mit sich unzufrieden dachte er über das gerade Passierte nach. 'Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Hätte ich mich nicht einmal zusammen reißen können? Das ist eigentlich alles nur die Schuld von diesem dreckigen Schla...äh, von Granger! Und sowieso war es ein dämlicher Plan von Blaise...ich hätte es besser wissen müssen...'  
  
Derweil hatte Hermine wieder angefangen ihr Buch zu lesen. Ab und an stoppte sie aber, um unauffällig über den Rand ihres Buches zu Draco zu sehen und um zu gucken, was er gerade machte. Zuerst sah er lange Zeit sehr wütend aus, aber bald darauf änderte sich sein Ausdruck zu Traurigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
  
Verwundert starrte die Gryffindor Schülerin ihn an. Solche Emotionen hatte sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen.   
  
Schließlich wurde sich Draco dessen bewusst, dass er angestarrt wurde, und schon wieder verspürte er Drang sie anzuschreien und zu beschimpfen, doch er besann sich eines Besseren und sagte nur: "Ich geh ins Bett. Nacht!"  
  
Sie hatte sein Angebot auf Frieden zwar nicht angenommen, aber wenn sein Vater ihm etwas beigebracht hatte, dann, dass man niemals aufgeben sollte, um ein Ziel zu erreichen. Und genau das befolgte er nun. Er hatte beschlossen sich erstmal gegenüber ihr zivil zu verhalten -und wenn es sein musste auch gegenüber Potter und Weasley- und sie dann nochmal zu fragen. Dann konnte sie gar nicht mehr nein sagen.  
  
Erstaunt blieb Hermine zurück. 'Was war das denn gerade?', fragte sie sich. '...vielleicht ist es ihm doch ernster, als ich dachte...'. Und schon war sie aufgesprungen, und zu seinem Zimmer gerannt.  
  
Mit pochendem Herzen klopfte sie gegen seine Tür, und wartete auf Antwort. Doch anstatt einer Antwort wurde die Tür plötzlich von Innen geöffnet, und sie stand auf einmal Draco genau gegenüber.  
  
"Was gibts?", fragte er, so höflich er konnte.  
  
"Nun, ich hab meine Entscheidung nochmal überdacht, und es ist vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn wir einen Waffenstillstand schließen!", sagte sie, und streckte dem Slytherin ihre Hand entgegen.  
  
Leicht grinsend ergriff Draco sie sofort: "Schön. Dann wäre das ja nun geklärt!"  
  
"Ja, wäre es dann wohl!", antwortete Hermine, und ging gedankenverloren zurück zu ihrer Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie versuchte ihr Buch wieder aufzunehmen, doch an Lesen war für sie nicht mehr zu denken. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, zu verwirrt aber gleichzeitig auch erfreut war sie.  
  
Komisch war es schon, dass Malfoy sie um Frieden gebeten hatte, und das scheinbar nicht nur aus einer Laune heraus, sondern mit wahrer Ernsthaftigkeit. Aber sie freute sich auch darüber, denn seit dem sie wusste, wer der Schulsprecher sein würde, war ihre Freude über das Amt ein wenig gewichen. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Malfoy alles tun würde, um ihr ihr letztes Jahr möglichst schwer zu machen, aber dem war scheinbar nicht so.  
  
Bevor sie schließlich ebenfalls zu Bett ging, war ihr letzter Gedanke, dass sie diese Neuigkeit morgen unbedingt sofort Harry und Ron erzählen müsse.  
  
~*~  
  
Am nächsten morgen wachte Draco, wie immer, sehr früh auf. Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der sich auf die Nächte freute. Nächte waren ihm einfach zu dunkel, zu viel Unheil konnte geschehen, und überall lauerten Gefahren.  
  
Seit letztem Sommer war seine Phobie aber besonders schlimm geworden. Jetzt verfolgten ihn nämlich außerdem noch Alpträume wenn er schlief. Immer befand er sich im Manor und abwechselnd sah er dann seine Mutter, wie sie ihn gequält und mitleidig anschaute, aber nichts tun konnte, seinen Vater, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab vor ihm rumfuchtelte und hämisch grinste und schließlich Severus Snape, wie er mutig vor ihn sprang und dann bewusstlos zusammensackte.  
  
Immer und immer wieder wiederholte sich dieser Traum. Während Draco träumte, sah er sich nicht als Teil dieser Handlung, sondern wie jemand, der das ganze Szenario von außen betrachtete, aber wenn er morgens aufwachte, wusste er, dass es nicht stimmte. Er war Teil davon gewesen. Er war sogar ein wichtiger Teil gewesen. Er war es, worum es bei dem kleinen Treffen ging.  
  
Draco fühlte sich schuldig. Er sah sich verantwortlich für das, was mit seiner geliebten Mutter und seinem Zaubertränkelehrer geschehen war, doch er hatte in dem Moment nichts tun können. Er hatte nicht klein beigeben wollen, und er war noch nicht stark genug gewesen, sich gegen Lucius aufzulehnen. Lucius hätte ihn mit einer minimalen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs umbringen können, und Draco war sich sicher, dass er es auch getan hätte. Die Familienehre stand für ihn nämlich über allem anderen.  
  
*  
  
...wird fortgesetzt... 


	8. Du machst mir Angst

Hallöchen, mit wiedermal Verspätung (ja, schimpft mit mir ^^´), und vielen Dank an: Nadine8, guard (man braucht sich nicht schämen, von mir Fan zu sein :p), Drake (freu mich über jedes deiner Reviews - egal ob kurz oder lang :)), und Maximiliane (kein Ding, guck rein, wann immer du Zeit hast :)). Und nun los...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
8. Du machst mir Angst  
  
*  
  
Nachdem Draco, wie gewöhnlich, früh aufgewacht war, machte er sich gleich bereit für den Tag. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt nur wenige Stunden nachts zu schlafen, und sein Körper brauchte mittlerweile auch nicht mehr.  
  
Recht gut gelaunt, die Ereignisse des vergangenen abends noch im Kopf, ging er dann hinunter in die Großen Halle, um zu frühstücken. Er hoffte, dass sein Freund Blaise auch schon da sein würde, um ihm von seinem Erfolg zu erzählen.  
  
Wie erwartet hatte er aber kein Glück. Sowieso waren erst sehr wenige Schüler auf: Fünf Ravenclaws, drei Gryffindors und er selber. Es musste wohl wirklich noch sehr früh sein, denn sonst war meist immer schon ein Viertel der Halle gefüllt, wenn er auftauchte.  
  
Während er also noch warten musste, nahm er sich ein Toast mit Marmelade und ein wenig Kürbissaft und als er dann geistesabwesend auf seinem Toast herumkaute, schaute er aus Gewohnheit zum Gryffindortisch hinüber.  
  
'Granger - auch schon so früh morgens unterwegs?', dachte er sich, und nahm ein Schluck seines Kürbissaftes. 'Komisch, war mir damals gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie auch immer so früh aufsteht...und wo sind Potter und Weasley?'  
  
Die Große Halle füllte sich zusehends, doch von Blaise keine Spur. 'Na toll, es sind fast alle da', dachte Draco, 'dann geh ich besser, und spreche später mit ihm!'   
  
Auf seinem Weg hinaus, begegnete er Harry und Ron, die wieder einmal spät dran waren und zu ihrem Tisch hasteten. "Potter, Weasley!", sagte Draco im Vorrübergehen und nickte ihnen als Zeichen der Erkennung zu.  
  
Diese Worte und dazugehörige Geste kamen für Ron und Harry so unerwartet, dass sie beinahe gegen die Tür der Halle liefen, die zurückschnellte, da Draco sie losgelassen hatte.  
  
"Hast du das gehört, Harry?", flüsterte Ron.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Ron!", antwortete Harry genauso leise.  
  
"Glaubst du, er ist krank?", fragte Ron, während sich die beiden Freunde zu Hermine an den Tisch setzten.  
  
"Psychisch krank meinst du?" Leichtes Nicken von Ron. "Ja, könnte sein..."  
  
"Hey Jungs, warum flüstert ihr denn?", wollte Hermine wissen.   
  
"Wir sind geschockt!", sagte Harry, immernoch flüsternd. Eifriges Nicken von Ron bestätigte seine Worte.  
  
"Wegen was?", fragte Hermine, fachmännisch, wie immer, " und übrigens, ihr könnt jetzt aufhören zu flüstern"  
  
Wieder war es Harry, der sich zuerst zu einer Antwort zusammenreißen konnte: "Malfoy!", fing er an, "er hat uns gegrüßt!"  
  
"Ja", fiel Ron ein, "ohne die kleinste Spur von Boshaftigkeit, nicht mal mit seinem typischen Grinsen...er macht mir Angst!"  
  
"Was??". Nun war es an Hermine, überrascht zu sein.  
  
"Siehst du, du kannst es auch nicht begreifen!", sagte Ron, während er sich eine neue Portion auf seinen Teller lud.  
  
"Begreifen nicht", erläuterte Hermine, "aber erklären!" Als sie Harry und Ron dann abwechselnd anblickte, sah sie nur Fragezeichen.  
  
"Wisst ihr", fing sie an, "ich wollte euch sowieso noch was erzählen, und das hängt zufällig mit diesem Ereignis zusammen. Gestern abend wollte Malfoy unbedingt mit mir einen Waffenstillstand vereinbaren. Ich habe erst nicht angenommen, weil ich nicht glaubte, dass er es ernst meint. Ich hab ihm dann später doch ne Chance gegeben, mit der Bedingung, dass er auch friedlich zu euch ist. Aber dass er das auch so befolgt, und sogar noch, für seine Verhältnisse, nett ist...das ist in der Tat nicht zu begreifen!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Draco!", wurde der blonde Slytherin gegrüßt, als er auf dem Weg zu seinem Schulsprecherzimmer war.  
  
"Blaise", erwiderte Draco, "wo warst du so lange? Ich hab beim Frühstück auf dich gewartet!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie hab warten lassen, Hoheit", stichelte Blaise, "aber auch ich habe Bedürfnisse!", endete er mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
"Wer?", fragte Draco ungläubig.  
  
"Joshua Bennington!"  
  
"Der Hufflepuff aus der 5.? Also wirklich, das ist...du machst mir Angst", entgegnete Draco kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Was denn?", entgegnete Blaise grinsend, "Er ist hübsch, loyal und liebenswert...außerdem kann er noch einiges lernen!"  
  
Halb genervt, halb entsetzt verdrehte Draco die Augen bei diesem Kommentar.  
  
"Aber was wolltest du mir eigentlich erzählen, ich meine, weil du gesagt hast, du hast auf mich gewartet!", nahm der dunkelhaarige Slytherin das Gespräch wieder auf.  
  
"Achja, ich wollte dir erzählen, dass Granger mein Friedensangebot angenommen hat!", berichtete der junge Malfoy lächelnd.  
  
"He, super, das freut mich für dich! Und wie ist es bisher so gelaufen?", fragte Blaise gespannt.  
  
"Ganz gut. Ich hab Granger seit dem zwar noch nicht wieder getroffen, aber dafür Potter und Weasley, zu denen ich wegen ihr auch nett sein muss...es war sogar ganz einfach, und zu meinem Vergnügen wären die beiden deswegen fast gegen ne Tür gelaufen...!"  
  
"Freut mich für dich, dass es so gut läuft. Noch ein bisschen nett sein, und dein Wohnproblem dürfte gelöst sein."  
  
*  
  
...wird fortgesetzt... 


	9. Nicht Ron, Draco!

Hi, *ganz schüchtern vortritt*, ja, das war ne Weile, aber es geht weiter :D Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht zu viele logische Fehler eingebaut, und ich Danke ganz tüchtig und kräftig den Reviewern  Dine, Maximiliane, Chibi-Shi, Katy und HexenLady und auch allen anderen, die evtl. heimlich lesen, wie ich das auch häufig mache ^^´

9. Nicht Ron, Draco!

Ungefähr 6 Wochen später, also Mitte Oktober, hielt Draco immer noch an seinem Plan fest, und er war sogar noch eine Stufe weitergegangen, er versuchte nun richtig freundlich zu Hermine zu sein, was ihm auch recht gut gelang.

Es war gar nicht so schwer, wie er erwartet hattet, denn als er Hermine erstmal etwas kennen lernte, und auch sie begann sich ihm gegenüber langsam zu öffnen, war sie sogar richtig nett und konnte auch witzig sein. 

So hatte sie ihm zum Beispiel eines Abends, als die beiden in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum über verschiedenen Aufgaben saßen, einen leicht frauenfeindlichen Witz erzählt, was ihn sehr überrascht hatte. Aber es gefiel ihm.

Der Witz an sich erst gar nicht mal so sehr, denn er hatte zu Hause gelernt, dass man Frauen stets mit Respekt begegnete, und frauenfeindliche Witze waren bei solch einer Erziehung natürlich gar nicht gern gesehen, aber nachdem Hermine bei ihrem eigenen Witz in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war, fing auch er an zu kichern, und dachte, dass er es sich ruhig mal erlauben konnte, schließlich schien selbst eine Frau nichts dagegen zu haben.

~

Lachend und ganz offensichtlich gut gelaunt betrat Hermine den Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum und entdeckte auch sofort, in welcher Ecke sich Ron und Harry befanden.

Die beiden hatten, wie es schien, schon vor einer Weile aufgegeben, ihren Zaubertränkeaufsatz zu schreiben, und waren nun stark vertieft in eine Partie Zauberschach.

„Hey Jungs!", begrüßte die Schulsprecherin ihre beiden Freunde, als sie sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Hi Hermine!", antwortete Harry höflich.

„Schach!", rief Ron triumphierend, und bewirkte damit, dass Harry ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah. Offenbar konnte er nicht begreifen, wie Ron schon wieder so weit gekommen war, aber Harry wusste, dass es keine Schande war, gegen Ron zu verlieren.

„Oi Hermine, du siehst glücklich aus!", sagte Ron dann, als Zeichen, dass auch er ihre Gegenwart wahrgenommen hatte.

„Das bin ich auch, Ron!"

„Wieder wegen Malfoy?", fragte Harry, der mit immer noch gerunzelter Stirn aufs Schachbrett blickte.

„Ja. Wisst ihr, erst dachte ich ja, dass dieses Jahr die Hölle wird, weil ich mit ihm zusammenarbeiten muss, aber es ist jetzt eher das Gegenteil. Seine Geschichte war heute total lustig. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so gut im Umgang mit Worten ist, und so lebhaft erzählen kann!"

„Freut mich, dass es dir so gut geht, Hermine!", erwiderte Harry, „Anfangs, als er plötzlich so freundlich wurde, und besonders auch dann, als er dir vorschlug immer abwechselnd etwas aus eurer Kindheit zu erzählen, war ich mir ganz sicher, dass er irgendwas plant, aber mittlerweile glaube ich ihm irgendwie…!"

„Warum glaubst du ihm denn jetzt?", wollte Ron wissen, „Ich meine es kann doch trotzdem sein, dass er was ausheckt. Er will euch bestimmt nur in Sicherheit wiegen, um dann richtig zuzuschlagen. - Schach Matt!"

Seit dem das Gespräch begonnen hatte, hatte Harry kaum noch Aufmerksamkeit dem Spiel gewidmet, und so hatte Ron mit Leichtigkeit gewonnen.

„Es ist irgendwie, wie er dich anguckt…", erklärte Harry.

„Ist es dir also auch aufgefallen?", unterbrach Hermine ihn aufgeregt.

„Was aufgefallen?", fragte Ron, der gar nicht damit einverstanden war, wohin sich das Gespräch entwickelte.

„Malfoy starrt Hermine andauernd an, noch mehr als sonst, meine ich, und das nicht mal mit seiner gewöhnlichen Boshaftigkeit…"

„Aha", teilte Ron seine Gedanken mit, „Ist mir doch schnurz, wie er rüberstarrt, Tatsache ist, dass er etwas plant!"

„Das glaube ich nicht, aber wir werden ja sehen!", entgegnete Hermine leicht gereizt. Warum musste Ron nur immer so verbohrt sein? Konnte es nicht mal sein, dass sich Menschen änderten?

„Ja werden wir!", sagte Ron ein wenig eingeschnappt. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum es in letzter Zeit immer um Malfoy in ihren Gesprächen gehen musste. Das hüpfende Frettchen, sollte seiner Meinung nach doch da hingehen, wo das Sumpfgras wächst. 

„Ich geh ins Bett! Du kannst ja nachkommen, Harry, wenn du fertig bist, dich mit Hermine zu verbünden!" Und mit den Worten verschwand er die Treppe hinauf zum Schlafraum der Jungen.

„Was ist nur in letzter Zeit mit ihm los?", fragte Hermine traurig. „Ich meine, ich erzähl euch doch lediglich was von meinem Tag, der in letzter Zeit nun mal auch Malfoy beinhaltet, weil wir zusammen wohnen und arbeiten, und er verhält sich wie der letzte Idiot!"

„Mmh", stimmte Harry ihr gedankenverloren zu, „aber du musst auch zugeben, dass du in letzter Zeit in immer höheren Tönen von ihm sprichst."

Bei diesen Worten wurde sie leicht rot, und guckte beschämt Richtung Boden. „Nunja, weißt du, darüber wollte ich mit dir sowieso noch sprechen, und deswegen ist es wohl auch ganz gut, dass Ron grad nicht da ist!"

Abwartend, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen vor Erwartung, schaute Harry seine Freundin an.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich glaube, ich bin dabei mich in ihn zu verlieben!"

„In Ron?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Nicht, weil er es seinem Freund nicht gönnen würde, sondern weil er damit einfach nicht gerechnet hatte. Hermine hatte nie auch nur ein kleines Zeichen ausgesendet, dass sie in Ron auf die Weise interessiert war.

„Nein", antwortete Hermine unsicher, „in Draco…"

„Oh – okay, das kommt auch ein wenig unerwartet, aber ich freue mich für dich, dass du scheinbar dabei bist, dich zu verlieben, und man kann ja auch nicht mehr sagen, dass er es nicht verdient hätte. Er ist wirklich nett…", sagte Harry schnell.

„Ja, ist er. Ich entdecke immer mehr Dinge an ihm, die mir gefallen. Manchmal verfällt er natürlich wieder in sein altes Ich, wie du ja selbst auch schon gemerkt hast, aber ich glaube, dass das nur eine von vielen Seiten von ihm ist, und nicht sein wahres Ich, das er zu verbergen versucht!"

„Mmh", stimmte Harry wieder gedankenverloren zu, „und wie willst du jetzt weiter vorgehen?"

„Uhh", sagte Hermine verblüfft, „darüber habe ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht…!"

„Normalerweise denkst du doch immer weit voraus, und planst alles, und hier hast du dir noch keine Gedanken gemacht?", erkundigte er sich ungläubig, und fragte dann mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Ist Draco eher ein Mann der Worte, oder der Taten?"

„Was soll das denn jetzt?", wollte Hermine genervt wissen.

„Antworte einfach!", beharrte Harry.

„Also schön. Ich denke mal, obwohl er, wie bereits erwähnt sehr gut mit Worten umgehen kann, ist er eher ein Mann der Taten. Sie zeigen immerhin den wahren Charakter eines Menschen, während Worte geheuchelt sein können. Ja, ich glaube, Taten sind ihm wichtiger!"

„Gut", meinte Harry zufrieden, „dann hab ich den perfekten Rat für dich: Wenn ihr das nächste Mal alleine seid, küss ihn einfach. Das mag überstürzt und hektisch klingen, aber dann weiß er, was du empfindest und du weißt auch gleich, was seine Gefühle für dich sind."

…wird fortgesetzt…denn es wollen doch sicher alle Wissen, ob Hermine Draco küsst und was die Konsequenzen sein könnten, falls sie es tut.


	10. Wagnis

Hallöchen und vielen Dank an alle, die gereviewed haben. Ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut!

!! Für die, die es noch nicht wissen: Der Trailer des 3. HP Films ist im Internet zu bekommen, zB auf www.the-leaky-cauldron.org !! Super genial =)

10. Wagnis

„Was?" kreischte Hermine ungläubig und zugleich auch aufgebracht, was Harry dazu brachte, unkontrolliert loszukichern. Es war wirklich herrlich, wie die sonst so beherrschte Hermine sich bei einem Thema verhalten konnte, das neu für sie war, und wo sie ausnahmsweise mal nicht alles nachlesen konnte.

„Harry! Das kann ich wirklich nicht tun. Was wird er denn von mir denken?", klagte Hermine.

„Es ist wirklich undramatischer, als es klingt, Hermine!", sagte Harry, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Denn entweder wird er dich zurückküssen, oder er wird dir höflich sagen, dass du es sein lassen sollst. Da ist doch nichts Schlimmes bei!"

„Außerdem liegt es in der Natur uns Jugendlicher, dass wir gern und viel küssen!", fügte er nach einem Augenblick augenzwinkernd hinzu.

„Wenn du willst, verpasse ich ihm einen Erinnerunszauber, falls er nicht das selbe für dich empfindet, damit er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, was du getan hast!", schlug der Gryffindor seiner Freundin vor, als sie sich eine Weile später immer noch nicht geäußert hatte.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das so gut wäre…", überlegte Hermine unschlüssig.

„Ach komm schon", versuchte Harry sie zu überzeugen, „du musst auch mal was riskieren, um etwas zu gewinnen. Außerdem…", sagte er verheißungsvoll, „…verstärkt ein kleines Risiko jeden Tag, dein Charisma!"

„Na schön!", stimmte die Gryffindor – Schülerin ihrem Freund schließlich zu, und hob ihre Hände, als Zeichen, dass sie aufgegeben hatte. „Ich werde es jetzt noch versuchen. Der Abend ist schließlich noch jung, außerdem könnte ich bestimmt gar nicht schlafen, wenn mir die Aufgabe die ganze Zeit im Kopf rumspukt!"

„Ok, ciao, und viel Glück!", antwortete Harry erfreut.

~

Mit klopfendem Herzen ging Hermine die Gänge entlang zu den Räumen der Schulsprecher. Sie zweifelte zwar noch an ihrem Entschluss, aber wenn sie sich erst einmal zu etwas durchgerungen hatte, dann zog sie es auch durch.

Aufgeregt und vor Erwartung strahlend, öffnete sie den Eingang, nur um kurz später enttäuscht den Raum zu betreten, denn auf der Slytherin – Couch saßen Draco und Blaise, die sich angeregt unterhielten, sodass es nicht den Eindruck machte, als dass Draco bald alleine sein würde, damit Hermine ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte.

Sie hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum schon fast komplett durchquert, um unzufrieden mit sich und der Situation in ihr Zimmer zu schlüpfen, als Draco ihr nachrief: „Hey, Hermine! Blaise und ich haben uns gerade über die magischen Fähigkeiten von Haustieren unterhalten. Hast du nicht Lust, dich zu uns zu setzen?"

Als Draco Hermine adressierte, hielt sie erstaunt inne, freute sich über sein Angebot, lehnte aber trotzdem ab. Es hatte ihr wirklich Überwindung gekostet, den Entschluss zu fassen, den Slytherin zu küssen, und als sie jetzt sah, dass sie dazu keine Gelegenheit hatte, fühlte sie sich mutlos und wollte auch nicht unbedingt länger in seiner Gesellschaft sein, als nötig, da sie ihre momentanen Gefühle wahrscheinlich nur schwer verbergen könnte.

„Och komm schon", versuchte es Draco noch mal, „ich weiß doch, dass du dich damit gut auskennst, und dein Wissen gern zum Besten gibst. Komm her und setz dich zu uns!" Bei den letzten Worten klopfte er, sie ermutigend, auf eine Stelle auf der Couch zwischen ihm und Blaise, zum Zeichen, dass sie sich dort hinsetzen sollte.

Kapitulierend, begab sich Hermine dann auch zum Sofa. Das Thema interessierte sie wirklich, und selbst wenn sie über etwas anderes gesprochen hätten, wäre sie wahrscheinlich geblieben, denn Draco hatte sie so nett gebeten, da konnte sie gar nicht widerstehen. Außerdem hatte das ihre Hoffnungen erhöht, dass er eventuell die gleichen Gefühle für sie hegte, wie sie für ihn.

Zunächst stieg Hermine sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend in die Unterhaltung ein, was total untypisch für sie war, aber sie hatte einfach noch viel zu sehr mit ihren neu entdeckten Gefühlen und der daraus resultierenden Entscheidung zu kämpfen, als dass sie einfach sie selbst sein konnte.

Nach diesen anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, war sie aber sehr bald schon wieder sie selbst, und tat, wie gewöhnlich, was sie konnte, um ihren Standpunkt zu vertreten, oder falsche Informationen zu korrigieren.

„Wow Hermine, ich gebe mich geschlagen!", lachte Blaise nach einiger Zeit, wobei er ein wenig erschöpft wirkte. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass über 2/3 aller magischen Tiere nur tot für die Magie zu gebrauchen wären, doch die Gryffindor – Schülerin hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Sie hatte alltägliche Beispiele gewählt, wie zB die Tränen eines Phönixes oder die Kraft eines Einhornhornes, die ihn schließlich überzeugten.

„Nun denn, ich werde mich dann auch mal wieder auf den Weg machen…muss auch noch den Aufsatz in Zaubertränke überarbeiten. Also, ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht!", sagte Blaise, und an Hermine gewandt: „Es macht richtig Spaß mit dir zu diskutieren. Bis bald!"

„Ja, bis bald!", antwortete sie strahlend, und winkte ihm noch nach. Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin wurde ihr von Tag zu Tag sympathischer, …genau wie Draco. 

„Das war wirklich ein schöner Abend!", stellte Draco fest, nachdem sein Freund gegangen war.

„Mmh", stimmte Hermine ihm gedankenverloren zu, und schaute ihn von der Seite eindringlich an. „Weißt du", fuhr sie mit leiser Stimme fort, „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich habe dich mit deinen vielen verschiedenen Seiten in letzter Zeit richtig schätzen gelernt, und ich glaube…ich glaube, ich bin dabei mich in dich zu verlieben!", und genau in dem Moment, sodass er nicht die Chance hatte, sich zu dem Gesagten zu äußern, beugte sie sich ein wenig vor, um ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen: Sie presste ihre Lippen leicht gegen seine, und wartete auf seine Reaktion, die zu ihrem Leid allerdings nur allzu deutlich war:

Als Draco sich nämlich dessen bewusst wurde, was gerade passierte, packte er Hermine scharf an die Schulter und drückte sie so schnell er konnte von sich weg.

…wird fortgesetzt…


	11. Broken,

_Vielen Dank an die Reviewer, auch die per Mail – ihr seid toll =) Es tut mir leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber manche Professoren sind echt *puff puff* Ähm ja, und nun ein kleines, aber feines Kapitel:_

11. Broken…

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Draco Hermine an.

„Ent…entschuldige!", stammelte Hermine angsterfüllt, als sie seinen Blick sah, während ihr die Tränen schon über die Wangen liefen.

Plötzlich sprang sie dann von der Couch auf, und lief so schnell sie konnte zum Ausgang. Die unerwartete Bewegung hatte Draco aus seiner Starre gerissen, und er rief ihr nach „Hermine, warte doch! Ich werd dir alles erklären!", doch die Gryffindor – Schülerin hatte nur noch ein Ziel, den Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum.

Obwohl es schon nach 22.00 Uhr war, der offiziellen Sperrstunde der Schülerinnen und Schüler in Hogwarts, scherte Hermine sich nicht darum, ob sie gesehen wurde oder nicht, während sie zum Gryffindor – Turm rannte.

Das ebend war wirklich erniedrigend für sie gewesen. Sie hatte nicht unbedingt erwartet, dass er ihre Gefühle erwidern würde, aber sie hatte dennoch ganz fest damit gerechnet, dass er Anstand beweisen würde, so, wie sie ihn in letzter Zeit auch kennen gelernt hatte, und dass er ihr dann gesittet sagen würde, dass er es nicht wolle.

Aber so, wie es jetzt gelaufen war, dass er sie einfach weggeschoben hatte, das hätte sie überhaupt nicht geglaubt.

Hastig nannte sie der Fetten Dame das Passwort, kletterte durch das Portrait – Loch, rannte direkt auf Harry zu, der immer noch über seinem Zaubertränke – Aufsatz saß, und ließ sich neben ihm schluchzend nieder.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Harry besorgt, und legte seine Feder beiseite, um Hermine fest in seine Arme zu schließen, und ihr Trost zu spenden.

„Hat es etwas mit Malfoy zu tun?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

‚Bitte nicht, bitte nicht!', bat der Gryffindor innerlich, ‚Wenn es wegen ihm ist, ist es meine Schuld, weil ich sie überredet habe, etwas zu tun, was sie nicht wollte. Es tut mir so leid…aber warum muss Malfoy auch immer so ein Arsch sein? Obwohl, erstmal abwarten, was denn nun überhaupt war…'

Nachdem Hermine sich in Harrys starken Armen ein wenig beruhigt hatte, antwortete sie: „Ja – Dein Plan war echt grässlich, weißt du das?"

Ein wenig schuldig und traurig schaute Harry zum Boden: „Tut mir leid, wirklich Hermine, aber…"

„Schon gut, Harry", unterbrach sie ihn, „du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass Malfoy ein Arsch war und bleibt!"

„Was war denn jetzt eigentlich genau?", wollte Harry wissen. „Ich meine, scheinbar hast dus getan, und er hat negativ reagiert, aber was war denn genau?"

„Naja", begann Hermine, und druckste ein wenig rum, „ich hab ihm halt gesagt, dass ich dabei bin, mich in ihn zu verlieben, und dann hab ich ihn geküsst, und er hat mich sofort von sich geschoben, als hätte ich eine Krankheit oder so, und dann hat er mich einfach mit weit aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt. Ich kam mir so erniedrigt vor in dem Moment. Ich meine, er hätte doch zumindest irgendwas sagen können! Aber nein, er hat mich einfach weiter angestarrt, als könnte er es nicht fassen, dass ich, ein Schlammblut, ihn geküsst habe!"

„Das hört sich echt ganz schön krass an, und das war so was von gar nicht in Ordnung von ihm, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er dich von sich geschoben hat, weil deine Eltern Muggel sind. Ich bin sicher, es hatte einen anderen Grund. In letzter Zeit hat er sich doch eigentlich super gegenüber dir verhalten!"

„Schon", gab Hermine zu, „aber…ach, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. Ich hab die ganze Situation total kompliziert gemacht…"

„Jetzt mach dir nicht solche Vorwürfe!", meinte Harry, „Davon wird's auch nicht besser, und außerdem…- nanu, hast du das auch gehört?"

„Ja", antwortete die Gryffindor – Schülerin. „Es klang fast, als hätte jemand gegen das Gemälde der Fetten Dame geklopft!"

„Mmh", stimmte Harry ihr zu, während er aufstand, und zum Eingang vom Gemeinschaftsraum ging, um den Eingang zu öffnen.

„Sei vorsichtig!", riet ihm Hermine noch, bevor Harry dem offensichtlichen Fremdling öffnete.

„Huh, Draco?", fragte Harry verwirrt bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Er hatte ja mit Vielem gerechnet, aber das Malfoy einfach so auftauchte, war eins der letzten Dinge, besonders nach dem Vorfall eben mit Hermine.

„Hallo Harry", antwortete er knapp. „Könnte ich vielleicht mit Hermine sprechen?"

Sichtlich überrascht aufgrund Malfoys Wunsches, meinte er: „Ich weiß nicht genau; ich muss sie erst fragen. Kleinen Moment bitte!"

„Klar", nahm Draco Harrys Aussage zur Kenntnis, und wippte fast unmerklich von einen Fuß auf den anderen. ‚Hoffentlich willigt sie ein mit mir zu sprechen, oder mir zumindest zuzuhören!', überlegte er. ‚Aber ich könnte auch verstehen, wenn sie es nicht will, da ich sie schon ziemlich verletzt hab. Ich wäre bestimmt so stur, und würde jegliche Konversation vermeiden!', dachte er leicht amüsiert. ‚Bitte lass sie nicht so sein, wie mich…'

…wird fortgesetzt…


	12. prepared,

_Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer (und auch mal ein kurzes Hallo an alle stillen Leser), ihr seid toll! Und ihr habt echt Glück, dass es mir heute schlecht geht, weil eigentlich hätte ich Psychologie lernen müssen…jaja, und nun viel Spaß!_

12. prepared, …

„Ähm Hermine?", begann Harry zaghaft. Einerseits wollte er, dass sie mit Draco sprach, damit sie darüber sprechen konnten, was war, und er rechnete es Draco auch hoch an, dass er hier so vorbeigekommen war, andererseits wusste er aber überhaupt nicht, wie Hermine auf Malfoys Besuch reagieren würde, „Malfoy ist da draußen, und würde gerne mit dir reden!"

Entsetzt schaute Hermine Harry an: „Was? Nein, das kann nicht sein…schick ihn weg!"

„Aber Hermine", bat Harry sie, „er ist extra hier her gekommen, um noch mal mit dir zu spre…"

„Ich will nicht mit ihm reden!", fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort. „Er hat das überhaupt nicht verdient!"

„Also wirklich, jetzt gehst du aber zu weit. Es war wirklich nicht schön, was er gemacht hat, aber ich finde schon, dass er noch eine Chance verdient hat. Außerdem, wie bereits gesagt, glaube ich, dass er einen triftigen Grund hat, sonst hätte er ganz anders reagiert. Das ist nicht der Draco, den wir kennen. Da musst du mir nun wirklich Recht geben!"

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen starrte die Gryffindor – Schülerin ihren Freund böse an, „Das kann nicht dein ernst sein!"

„Doch, das ist mein ernst, und du wirst jetzt mit ihm sprechen!", beharrte Harry geduldig.

„Nein!", schrie Hermine, und lief zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, weiter Harrys Belehrungen zu lauschen, und sie wollte erst recht nicht mit Draco sprechen, der sie so verletzt hatte. Sie wollte einfach nur noch ihre Ruhe.

Als Hermine Harry lautstark klarmachte, dass sie nicht mit Draco sprechen wollte, war dieser hellhörig geworden, und trat unsicher durch das noch geöffnete Portrait – Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein.

Er sah gerade noch, wie Hermine angefangen hatte, die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf  zu laufen.

„Hermine, warte!", rief er verzweifelt, denn er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Nach dem anfänglichen Schock am Beginn des Schuljahres, nämlich, dass sie seine Schwester ist, war die Zeit noch sehr schön geworden. Er hatte sich langsam mit ihr angefreundet, und er kam nun sogar mit Potter ganz gut klar. Nur Weasley war stur wie immer, und vermutete hinter jeder Geste eine neue Attacke.

Hermine hatte schon fast die oberste Stufe erreicht, drehte sich aber um, als sie hörte, wie ihr Name gerufen wurde. Seit er ihren Vornamen das erste Mal ausgesprochen hatte, konnte sie gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Es klang einfach wunderbar, wie er mit seiner tiefen, sexy Stimme ihren Namen sagte. Fast verführerisch. ‚Aber das hab ich mir wohl nur eingebildet!', dachte sie unglücklich.

Mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Wut blickte sie ihn von oben herab an: „Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

Glücklich, dass er doch noch eine Chance bekam, mit ihr zu sprechen, fasste er sich ein Herz, um ihr alles zu erzählen. So war es zwar nicht so, wie er es gern gewollt hätte, aber es musste jetzt einfach raus, sonst würde ihre neue Freundschaft bestimmt kaputt gehen, und das wollte er auf keinen Fall.

Nicht nur, weil er darauf hoffte die Weihnachtsferien bei ihr verbringen zu können, da er sonst in der Zeit niemanden hätte, sondern weil sie ihm mittlerweile richtig am Herzen lag.

Draco war zwar mit Worten im Allgemeinen sehr gut, aber es lag ihm überhaupt nicht seine Gefühle und privaten Gedanken auszudrücken und sie anderen mitzuteilen.

„Ich wollte mit dir über das gerade Geschehene sprechen…", begann er recht unsicher.

„Über das gerade Geschehene?", hakte Hermine ungläubig nach, und zog fast unmerklich fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, über diese Situation eben!", bestätigte Malfoy.

„Ach, jetzt ist es schon _eine Situation_?", fragte sie leicht hysterisch, und wollte schon auf der Stufe kehrt machen.

„Bleib hier, Hermine!", rief Harry, der sich, falls er noch gebraucht werden sollte, wieder auf ein Sofa begeben hatte, und Draco schrie fast zeitgleich, mittlerweile auch schon leicht angesäuert: „Jetzt verdreh mir doch nicht jedes Wort im Mund. Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine!"

„Ach ja, was denn?", fragte Hermine trotzig. Eigentlich wollte sie ja mit ihm sprechen, aber auch für sie war es nicht gerade leicht, Einsicht zu zeigen, wenn sie sich schon in ihrem Selbstmitleid und auch ihrer Wut und Sturheit verrannt hatte. 

„Ich spreche davon, wie du mich küssen wolltest, wie du mir gestanden hast, dass du dabei bist, dich in mich zu verlieben, wie ich dich weggedrückt habe, und wie du dann abgehauen bist!"

„Ha, siehste? Es ist alles deine Schuld!"

Leicht gereizt verdrehte Draco die Augen, zwang sich aber möglichst ruhig zu bleiben, sonst würden sie garantiert nicht weiterkommen, und das war ja schließlich das Ziel dieser Auseinandersetzung. Außerdem konnte er sie auch ein wenig verstehen. Sie musste sich jetzt wahrscheinlich ziemlich schlecht fühlen…würde er an ihrer Stelle auch, allerdings wäre er zu stolz gewesen, es zu zeigen.

„Jetzt lass uns doch einfach mal vernünftig darüber sprechen, Hermine. Es geht hier jetzt gar nicht darum wer für was Schuld hat, sondern was überhaupt passiert ist, und was die Gründe dafür waren. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dich einfach so von mir gestoßen habe? Oder, womöglich auch noch, weil deine Eltern Muggel sind. So ist es nämlich nicht!"

Bei diesen Worten war ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in Hermines Augen zu sehen. Vielleicht würde ja doch noch alles gut werden.

Nach Harrys gutem Zureden, der die Diskussion mit Spannung verfolgte, aber auch wirklich ernsthaft an einem positiven Ende interessiert war, ließ sich Hermine dazu überreden, wieder nach unten zu kommen, und sich zu setzen, damit sie nun ordentlich miteinander sprechen konnten.

„Also, wie bereits angedeutet", nahm Draco das Gespräch wieder auf, „habe ich dich nicht ohne Grund von mir gedrückt. Mir wäre es nicht peinlich und ich fände es auch nicht ekelig oder dergleichen…!" ‚Naja, zumindest unter anderen Umständen nicht!"', fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

„Ja, aber, was war denn dann?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

„Es ist einfach, dass es nicht geht…ich weiß nicht richtig, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Es hat etwas damit zu tun, was ich letzten Sommer herausgefunden habe. Ihr müsst wissen, dass im vergangenen Sommer meine Eltern getötet wurden…"

Hermine wollte schon gerade einfallen, und etwas sagen, doch Draco deutete ihr an, zu warten, bis er mit seiner Erklärung fertig war.

„Nunja, und dem zur Folge kamen unter anderem auch viele meiner Verwandten ins Manor, entweder um irgendetwas zu suchen, das vielleicht noch ihnen gehört hat, oder auch einfach um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. In der Zeit habe ich mich viel mit meiner Tante Gertrude unterhalten. 

„Ich habe sie nie häufig gesehen, da sie in meiner frühesten Kindheit nach Portugal gezogen ist, da ihr Mann ein Muggelgeborener ist, und Vater das natürlich nicht gutheißen konnte, aber gerade, da sie etwas getan hatte, was gegen seinen Willen ging, lag sie mir schon immer besonders am Herzen.

„Wir haben natürlich auch öfters über unsere Familie und Verwandtschaft geredet, und irgendwann stellte ich mal beiläufig die Frage, ob meine Eltern nie vielleicht noch ein Kind haben wollten, weil mich das schon mehrfach beschäftigt hatte. Und da guckte sie mich an, das hättet ihr sehen müssen. Erst total ungläubig, fast als könne sie nicht glauben, was ich da eben gesagt hatte, und als sie merkte, dass es mir ernst war, wechselte ihr Ausdruck zu einem mitleidigem.

„Sie erzählte mir dann, dass ich ursprünglich noch eine Schwester hatte, eine Zwillingsschwester sogar, sie aber ungefähr 5 Monate nach der Geburt zur Adoption frei gegeben worden war. Die genauen Gründe dafür wusste sie auch nicht, sie ist sich allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass es wegen Vater war. Sie meinte, er wollte eigentlich gar keine Kinder, da er aber einen Erben brauchte und auch wollte, ließ sich das ja nicht vermeiden, und da es bei Zauberern egal ist, ob es ein Erbe oder eine Erbin ist, wollte er warten, wer sich von uns beiden besser entwickelt, und hat dann eben das andere Kind weggegeben!"

„Das tut mir echt leid für dich, Draco, dass du deine Schwester nie kennen gelernt hast, aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?" fragte Hermine etwas verwirrt.

Das war der Moment, vor dem er sich gefürchtet hatte, aber nun war er schon soweit gegangen, da wollte er es auch fertig bringen. Also zog er das Bild, mit dem überhaupt ja erst alles ins Rollen gekommen war, aus seiner Tasche, und hielt es Hermine hin.

Sie brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick darauf zu werfen, da erkannte sie, auf was Draco hinauswollte. Fragend sah sie ihn an, und er nickte als Antwort, „Ja, das sind du und ich!"

…wird fortgesetzt…


	13. and mended

_Vielen Dank geliebte Reviewer!!_

_@Maximiliane: Stimmt genau. Ich mache keine Cliffhanger um euch zu ärgern, sondern weil dann kann ich beim nächsten Mal besser weiterschreiben. Also, dann hab ich sofort ne Idee und somit auch schneller wieder Lust._

_Dieses Kapitel ist recht kurz, aber dafür geht's endlich weiter :)_

13. …and mended

„A-aber wie k-k-kann das sein?", brachte Hermine die Frage, die ihr auf der Seele brannte, stotternd hervor. „I-ich meine, wir sehen uns doch überhaupt nicht ähnlich!"

„Ich weiß", gab Draco zu, „darüber habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht, und ich kann es mir eigentlich nur so erklären, dass Vater einen nie enden Verbergungszauber angewandt hat."

Als Hermine ihn nach seinen erklärenden Worten nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte, und auch Harry keine Anstalten machte, sich irgendwie zu äußern, beschloss Draco fortzufahren.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich war am Anfang, als ich es erfuhr, mehr als geschockt, und ich wollte nicht, dass es wahr ist. Aber Blaise hat mir zum Glück gut geholfen und mich die ganze Zeit unterstützt, und jetzt finde ich es richtig schön, dass du meine vermisste Schwester bist. Was hältst du denn bisher davon, wenn ich fragen darf?", endete er mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Du hast es schon länger gewusst?", war das einzige, das Hermine herausbrachte.

„Ja", gab Draco zu.

„Und warum sagst dus mir dann erst jetzt? Jetzt, wo ich mich schon zum Affen gemacht hab. Wie konntest du es zulassen, dass ich für dich Gefühle entwickel, obwohl du genau wusstest, dass ich deine Schwester bin?", fragte sie, Zorn deutlich in ihrer Stimme vernehmbar.

„Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, Hermine! Ich wollte nicht, dass es soweit kommt, das musst du mir glauben! Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich damit auch überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Ich war einfach froh, dass wir uns nun besser verstehen!"

„Mmh", nahm die Gryffindor – Schülerin murmelnd seine Erklärung hin, „und warum hast dus mir nicht früher gesagt?"

„Am Anfang hab ich's dir nicht gesagt, weil ich es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte, und dann hab ich es dir verschwiegen, weil ich dich erst besser kennen lernen wollte. Ich wollte, dass wir unsere Feindschaft hinter uns lassen, denn wenn du mal ehrlich bist: Du hättest mir doch sicher nicht geglaubt, wenn ich's dir damals direkt erzählt hätte, oder?"

„Nein", gab Hermine nach kurzer Zeit der Überlegung zu, und verstärkte ihre Antwort noch mit einem Kopfschütteln, „das hätte ich wohl wirklich nicht!"

Nach einem Moment der Stille, in dem jeder seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, meinte Hermine plötzlich: „Ich krieg es einfach nicht in meinen Kopf rein. Wir und Geschwister – das ist so absurd! Jeder, der das hören wird, wird darüber lachen und es als Witz auffassen…wäre es nicht so ein ernstes Thema, würde ich ja selber darüber lachen!"

„Das ist es also für dich?", fragte Draco traurig, den Blick zum Fußboden gesenkt, „Ein Witz?"

„Eben nicht!", antwortete sie schnell, was Draco dazu veranlasste aufzuschauen, „Es ist, wie bereits gesagt, ein ernstes Thema für mich. Ich wusste zwar, dass ich adoptiert bin, aber ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, zu erfahren, wer meine richtige Familie ist. Und bevor du fragst: Ich finde es schön, es zu wissen, und ich freue mich über unsere Verwandtschaft. Ich wollte schon immer eine Schwester oder einen Bruder, und nun hab ich auch noch so einen netten und gut aussehenden…", sagte sie augenzwinkernd, ging zu Draco hinüber und umarmte ihn.

Nachdem die beiden so eine zeitlang verharrt hatten, fragte Hermine Harry, der bis dahin nur still zugehört hatte, vorsichtig: „Was meinst du denn überhaupt zu der ganzen Sache?"

„Es freut mich für dich!", antwortete er prompt, „Auch wenn ich noch ein wenig geschockt bin, und da gibt es eine Sache, die ich nicht versteh. Es hat hiermit eigentlich nichts zu tun, aber ich muss zugeben durch Draco's Erklärung bin ich ein wenig neugierig geworden…"

„Nun spucks schon aus!", sagte der Slytherin ungeduldig.

„Also, wenn deine Eltern vergangenen Sommer getötet wurden, wen hast du dann in St. Mungos besucht?"

Als Draco diese Frage hörte, wurde er noch blasser, als er gewöhnlich war.

„W-woher w-weißt du denn, dass ich in St. Mungos war?", fragte er sichtlich überrascht.

„Von Neville, er hat es uns erzählt. Er meinte, er hätte dich dort gesehen!"

„Mhm", nahm er die Information entgegen, „also ich werd es euch erzählen, wenn ihr schwört, dass ihr es nicht weitersagt, nicht mal Weasley, denn die Information darf nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Unter keinen Umständen!"

„Ok, versprechen wir!", schallte es wie aus einem Mund.

„Also schön", sagte Draco leise, „ich habe Severus, also Professor Snape besucht!"

„Was? Aber wie kann das denn sein?", wollte Hermine wissen. Die Neuigkeit hatte sie nun ein wenig aufgewühlt. „Ich dachte, er ist auf einer wichtigen Geschäftsreise; das war es doch zumindest, was Dumbledore sagte!"

Harry nickte bei diesen Worten bestätigend.

„Richtig", antwortete Malfoy, „das ist, was Dumbledore gesagt hat. Was hätte er auch sonst sagen sollen? Die Wahrheit?" Gegen Ende seiner Antwort war er ein wenig in Rage geraten. Er fragte sich, wie die angeblich schlauste Hexe des Jahrgangs manchmal so naiv sein konnte.

„Ja, warum denn nicht?", entgegnete sie kleinlaut.

„Oh ja, super Vorschlag", spottete er, und begann daraufhin den Schulleiter nachzuäffen: „Ferner wird euch schon aufgefallen sein, dass Prof. Snape fehlt. Er wird noch für ein paar weitere Wochen abwesend sein, weil er sich zurzeit in St. Mungos befindet und leider nicht ansprechbar ist, nachdem Lucius Malfoy so lange den Cruciatus – Fluch auf ihn angewendet hat, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor. – Wirklich ne super Idee!", endete er verärgert.

…wird fortgesetzt…


	14. Einer von uns

_So, mit etwas Verspätung geht es nun weiter. Ich danke ganz herzlich HexenLady, Maia May, Meike, Maximiliane, mrsgaladriel und Ginger_Nuts für die ermutigenden Reviews, und hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte auch weiterhin gefällt :)_

14. Einer von uns

„Was? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht!", rief Hermine entsetzt.

Entnervt und sich im Stillen Recht geben, verdrehte Draco seine Augen.

„Ich mein, das ist ja schrecklich, und du hast Recht. So was gehört nun wirklich nicht in die Öffentlichkeit. Aber wie konnte das denn passieren? Ich dachte Professor Snape und dein Vater wären befreundet oder würden sich zumindest gut verstehen, da sie ja beide Todesser sind…!"

„Also, zuerst einmal", begann Draco, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte, „Severus ist kein Todesser!"

Bei dieser Aussage wechselten Harry und Hermine vielsagende Blicke. „Das wissen wir!", sagte Harry dann, „Wir waren uns nur nicht sicher, ob du das auch weißt…!"

„Natürlich weiß ich das!", sagte Draco leicht aufgebracht, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder, da er verstehen konnte, dass sie ihm da nicht komplett vertrauten, wenn auch zu Unrecht, und ergänzte dann nachdenklich: „Schließlich sind Severus und ich eng befreundet. Die Beziehung zwischen meinem Vater und ihm, war immer mehr Schein als Sein, aber wir haben uns von Anfang an gut verstanden!"

„Das klingt richtig schön!", stellte Hermine mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht fest.

„War es auch!", stimmte Draco traurig zu. „Ich hoffe so sehr, dass es ihm bald wieder besser geht. Das könnte ich mir sonst auch nie verzeihen!"

„Hee, Kopf hoch!", versuchte Hermine ihm Mut zu machen, und begann seinen Rücken zur Beruhigung zu streicheln, „Das wird schon, und außerdem kannst du doch nichts dafür. Du und dein Vater ihr seid doch verschiedene Personen. Professor Snape wird das sicher auch verstehen, besonders wo ihr doch so gut befreundet seid!"

„Das ist es ja gerade!", schluchzte Draco, und eine erste Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über sein makelloses Gesicht. „Ich wäre so froh, wenn es nur auf Lucius zurückzuführen wäre, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist meine Schuld!"

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Hermine behutsam, während Harry die beiden von der gegenüberliegenden Couch einfach nur beobachtete.

„Ganz einfach!", verkündete Draco, „Severus ist verletzt, weil ich mal wieder glaubte gegen Lucius rebellieren zu müssen…"

„Ich sollte vergangenen Sommer in die Ränge der Todesser aufgenommen werden, aber ich wollte nicht!", nahm Draco das Gespräch nach einer kurzen Stille wieder auf, und fuhr dann erklärend fort: „Lucius und ich hatten des Öfteren Auseinandersetzungen über meine Zukunft, insbesondere was meine _Chancen _bei den Todessern anging. Er spekulierte darauf mich als jüngstes Mitglied jemals in Voldemorts Inneren Kreis zu bringen…"

Hier hielt Draco kurz kopfschüttelnd inne.

„Aber ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Voldemort überhaupt jemals zu dienen. Ich wollte und will mein Leben nicht abhängig machen von einem Verrückten. 

„Lucius hatte dann die glorreiche Idee meinen Willen durch den Cruciatus Fluch zu brechen – pünktlich zur Einführung der neuen Todesser. Er hatte mich unter einem Vorwand in sein Arbeitszimmer gelockt. Severus war auch da. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihn so auch ein wenig leiden lassen. Ich glaube nämlich, dass Lucius schon so seine Vermutungen hatte, dass Severus nicht loyal zum Dunklen Lord war.

„Womit er aber nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Severus sich geistesgegenwärtig vor mich geworfen hat.

„Es war furchtbar, weil ich nichts machen konnte. Zuerst war ich viel zu geschockt über die Geschehnisse. Lucius und ich verstanden uns zwar nie gut, und wir hatten viele Auseinandersetzungen, aber wir hatten irgendwie immer ein stilles Abkommen: Wenn ich mich nach außen hin den Malfoy'schen Regeln fügte, dann ließ er mich ansonsten tun, was ich wollte. Deswegen konnte ich auch nicht begreifen, dass er dann plötzlich Cruciatus auf mich anwenden wollte. Naja, und später konnte ich dann nichts machen, weil er einfach zu mächtig für mich war.

„Ich bin dann ehrlich gesagt auch so schnell ich konnte disappariert, damit sich Lucius es nicht noch mal anders überlegen konnte. Ich weiß, dass es falsch war Severus so zurückzulassen, aber ich wusste mir einfach nicht anders zu helfen!", endete Draco seine Ausführungen und begann leise zu schluchzen. Etwas, das er sich nur sehr selten erlaubte.

„Shhh", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen, und begann wieder seinen Rücken zu streicheln, und Harry kam ihr noch zur Hilfe: „Ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst, aber das musst du nicht. Deine Entscheidung war richtig. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass sich Snape vor dich geworfen hat. Sei einfach dankbar, dass du so einen Freund hast, und helf ihm, so gut du kannst, dass es ihm wieder besser geht. Es bringt gar nichts, wenn du dir jetzt Vorwürfe machst!"

Nach einiger Zeit blickte Draco dann auf und blinzelte die beiden durch einen zarten Tränenschleier an: „Danke, das ist echt lieb, wie ihr mir helft!"

„Gern" lachte Harry, „du bist doch jetzt einer von uns!", und mit diesen Worten setzte er sich neben seinen einstigen Rivalen, und legte kameradschaftlich seinen Arm um ihn.

„Ich möchte eure Zweisamkeit ja nur ungern stören!", machte sich Hermine wieder bemerkbar, aber wie ist es dann mit deinem Vater bzw. deinen Eltern eigentlich weitergegangen? Du musst natürlich nicht antworten…es interessiert mich einfach nur!"

„Schon gut", antwortete der Slytherin, „Also, ich weiß auch nur was Blaise mir erzählt hat, und der hat es aus Gesprächen seiner Eltern, die, wie meine Eltern, zu Voldemorts Inneren Kreis gehören, entnommen. Es ist also alles sehr vage!"

Nach diesen Worten nickten Hermine und Harry zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten und um ihm zu bedeuten, fortzufahren.

„Nun, meine Eltern erschienen dann zur Einführungszeremonie der neuen Todesser, natürlich ohne mich, was Voldemort gar nicht gefiel. Es gibt nämlich so ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass alle Kinder der Todesser auch welche werden müssen. Das ist reiner Selbstschutz von Voldemort, da sonst die Gefahr des Verrats einfach zu groß wäre. Tja, und wenn dann der Sprössling einer Familie aus seinem Inneren Kreis diesem Gesetz nicht nachkommen will, gibt das natürlich Probleme.

„Kurzum, als Voldemort merkte, dass ich nicht unter den Anwärtern war, tötete er meine Eltern mit dem Todesfluch!"

„Das tut mir total leid für dich!", machte Hermine ihren Gedanken Luft.

„Schon gut!", winkte Draco ihr Mitleid ab, „Zu Lucius hatte ich ja nie ein enges, geschweige denn familiäres Verhältnis…um meine Mutter tut es mir natürlich schon leid. Sie ist auch eigentlich nur durch Lucius in diese Kreise geraten, aber es ist nun mal nicht mehr zu ändern, und es ist ja jetzt auch schon ein wenig Zeit vergangen, in der ich mit Blaise oft darüber gesprochen habe, und ich habe es mittlerweile akzeptiert.

„Was mir aber viel mehr Sorgen bereitet, ist, dass mich die Todesser irgendwie erwischen, da ich befürchte, dass Verrat bei ihnen nicht sehr hoch angesehen ist", versuchte Draco zu scherzen.

…wird fortgesetzt…


	15. Pläne

_Hallo liebe Freunde :D Na, ging das nicht schnell? Aber so ist das nun mal, wenn man ein langweiliges Praktikum absolviert :D  Ich danke allen für ihre tollen Reviews, und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Wenn nicht, her mit der Kritik!_

15. Pläne

„Keine Sorge, Draco, hier in Hogwarts werden sie dich bestimmt nicht erwischen!", erklärte Harry. Er musste es ja schließlich wissen, da die Todesser _und _Voldemort hinter ihm her waren und noch sind.

„Genau", pflichtete ihm Hermine bei, „Da brauchst du dich nicht sorgen. Aber zur Vorsicht würde ich es auf jeden Fall Professor Dumbledore erzählen!"

„Das habe ich schon", berichtete der Slytherin.

„Nur…, da fällt mir ein", meinte Hermine plötzlich, „was machst du denn über den Ferien? Ich mein, du kannst doch nirgends hin, stimmts?"

„Stimmt", murmelte Draco. Offensichtlich war es ihm etwas unangenehm darüber zu sprechen, „Severus liegt in St. Mungos, und alle Slytherins mit denen ich ein wenig zu tun hatte, sind von den Machenschaften des Dunklen Lords total überzeugt. Außer Blaise natürlich, aber seine Eltern sind halt Todesser…"

„Dann ist der Fall doch ganz klar!", meinte Hermine, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte, und bestimmte: „Du wirst mit zu mir kommen! Wofür hat man denn sonst eine Schwester, hmm?"

„Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich daran auch schon gedacht", gab Draco zu, „Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich ausgenutzt vorkommst, ich meine, weil es könnte einem ja schon komisch vorkommen: Ich sag dir wir sind Geschwister, und ich niste mich dann gleich bei dir ein…"

„Ach, Unsinn!", sagte Hermine, „Erstens hab ich dich in letzter Zeit ganz anders kennen gelernt, zweitens hab ich dich gefragt und außerdem hättest du mir dann wohl kaum diese Theorie erklärt!"

Bei diesen Worten begann Draco leicht zu lächeln: „Also abgemacht!", sagte er, und gab seiner Schwester wie zur Besiegelung die Hand, „Wir werden Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe, zusammen feiern."

„Nur, was werden denn deine Eltern dazu sagen?", fügte er als Hintergedanken hinzu.

„Die freuen sich immer, wenn sie neue Leute kennen lernen können…"

„Genau", meinte Harry zustimmend, „Sie wollen besonders immer Menschen aus der Zaubererwelt kennen lernen. Kam mir jedenfalls immer so vor…", sagte er lachend.

„Ja, sie haben da irgendwie eine kleine Faszination entwickelt. Ist fast wie bei Rons Vater und seiner Faszination mit Muggeln!", gestand Hermine und wurde ein bisschen rot. „Ach, Harry, willst du nicht vielleicht auch kommen? Mom und Dad würden sich sicher freuen…"

„Das ist echt nett, dass du fragst", bedankte sich Harry für die Einladung, „aber nein. Ich glaube, es wäre ganz gut, wenn ihr ein wenig Zeit für euch habt und außerdem hat Ron mich doch schon gefragt. Selbst wenn er auch mitkommen könnte, ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut wäre…"

Doch diese Ausführung bekam Hermine schon gar nicht mehr richtig mit. Als der Name Ron gefallen war, fühlte sie sich plötzlich, als wäre sie aus allen Wolken gefallen. Ron war ihr nämlich immer sehr wichtig gewesen, sie liebte ihn wie einen Bruder, doch er wusste noch gar nichts von den neusten Entwicklungen, und sie fürchtete sich schon ein wenig vor seiner Reaktion. Bei Ron wusste man ja nie genau, wie er reagierte, aber er konnte manchmal ganz schön hitzköpfig sein, und dann auch Dinge sagen, die er lieber nicht gesagt hätte.

Sein Verhältnis zu Draco hatte sich in letzter Zeit außerdem nicht verbessert, so wie es bei Harry der Fall gewesen war, sondern eher schlechter geworden, da er hinter Draco's Freundlichkeit irgendeinen geheimen Plan vermutete.

„Hermine?", versuchte Draco sie aus ihrem Trance – Zustand zu reißen, „Geht's dir gut?"

„Was?", fragte sie, und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als ob sie so die gefürchteten Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verscheuchen könnte, die über ihr hingen wie ein Virus, der alles zu verseuchen droht.

„Ähh ja, natürlich", antwortete sie schließlich, „Ich habe nur gerade an Ron denken müssen, und wie er wohl reagiert!"

„Kopf hoch, Hermine!", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. „Ron kann zwar manchmal ein ganz schöner Dickkopf und auch sehr aufbrausend sein, aber das wird vorbei gehen, und er wird's akzeptieren. Da bin ich mir sicher!"

Hoffnungsvoll sah die Gryffindor – Schülerin ihren Freund an: „Wäre schön, wenn es so ist. Ich hab wirklich ein wenig Angst, es ihm zu sagen!"

„Wenn du willst, können wir es auch erst noch geheim halten…", schlug Draco hilfsbereit vor.

„Danke, dass ist wirklich sehr nett von dir, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut wäre…", überlegte Hermine.

„Stimmt", warf Harry fachmännisch ein. Er kannte Ron schließlich am besten: „Jetzt wird er zwar nicht gerade positiv reagieren, aber es wird noch viel schlimmer, wenn er es erst später erfährt, oder es womöglich auch noch über eine dritte Person mitbekommt!"

„Nun, dann lasst es uns ihm sagen. Meine Unterstützung hast du auf jeden Fall, Hermine!"

„Danke", sagte sie, und lächelte ihren Bruder an. „Es ist irgendwie schön zu wissen, dass da jemand ist, den man mag, zu dem man immer kommen kann, und der versteht, was man für Sorgen hat. Also nichts gegen dich, Harry, oder Ron, aber wenn da ein Familienmitglied in selben Alter ist, ist es irgendwie noch etwas anderes. Ich mein, ich weiß es erst seit ca. einer Stunde, aber trotzdem fühle ich mich schon ein wenig anders … besser."

„Das freut mich", antwortete Draco, ebenfalls lächelnd. „Ich hatte erst auch ganz schön große Angst, wie du wohl reagieren würdest."

„Ok, ihr beiden Turteltauben", unterbrach Harry die beiden mit einem Augenzwinkern, „wann habt ihr denn vor es ihm zu sagen? Ich mein, ihr könnt jetzt schlecht zu ihm hoch gehen und es ihm sagen, und ich mein, wenn ihr mich fragt, würde ich es, wenn möglich irgendwo machen, wo nicht allzu viele Leute hinkommen. Schließlich muss man bei Ron mit allem Möglichen rechnen…"

„Hmm", überlegte Hermine laut, „wie wäre es, wenn wir drei uns so gegen halb 8 am Eingang des Nordturms mit ihm treffen? Ich werd ihm morgen früh auch wohl bescheid sagen!"

„Von mir aus geht das in Ordnung."

„Von mir aus auch"

„Ok, dann ist das abgemacht!", freute sich Hermine.

…wird fortgesetzt…


End file.
